Infamias
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Ese día iba a darle la noticia que tanto ansiaban, ¿qué pasó? Ese mismo día la abandonó, porque otra iba a darle lo que tanto había deseado. Y la dejó... Sasuke la dejó sola y a su suerte. No tanto como esperaba, en su vientre crecía ese pequeño ser que le daría sentido a su vida, aunque no contaba con la ayuda de alguien Alguien que nunca esperó.
1. Prólogo

**Una idea que me ha rondado desde hace rato en la cabeza y la escribo hasta hoy. Espero les guste. **

**Se aceptan críticas construsctivas más no insultos. **

**Y por cierto, que los comentarios sean creativos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Infamias. **

**.**

"_Señal de tener gastada la fama propia es cuidar de la infamia ajena."_

**.**

_Baltasar Gracián. _

* * *

Era la una de la mañana, él llegaría nuevamente tarde, habían sido tantas veces esa semana que ya hasta había olvidado cuantas veces se había quedado dormida esperándolo con la esperanza de que llegara y la acompañara a cenar. Con frecuencia fingía dormir, para así no enojarse y reprocharle sus llegadas tardes, sus excusas para no acompañarla a cenar, o salir algún lugar.

Para no reprocharle el olor a alcohol, a tabaco y perfume de mujer barato. O la marca de lápiz labial en el cuello de su camisa, las arrugas de su saco y su mal cinturón abrochado. Todo para no hacer un estúpido berrinche, para no hacer real aquello que venía sospechando desde hacía meses y no quería aceptar, aquello que solamente evadía y que sus amigas querían hacerle ver.

— _Date cuenta, Sakura. Esas no son salidas normales o de trabajo. _— le había dicho con el mayor de los tactos Ino.

— _Eres una terca. Porque no aceptas que Sasuke te pinta el cuerno, ¿si quieres lo seguimos y así te convences? _— esa había sido Karin la prima de Naruto, que fue la que menos paciencia tuvo de todas ante sus negativas y falsas defensas en cuanto a su marido.

Suspiró con pesar, no quería flaquear, no quería demostrar que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Que para Sasuke solamente era un trofeo más que coleccionar, que había sido una simple competencia con Naruto para saber qué más podía obtener. Que fue un simple capricho y que lo llevó demasiado lejos.

No, Sakura no quería creer eso, quería creer que él se enamoró de ella, de su personalidad. De ella, porque no tenía dinero, era una simple enfermera que ganaba apenas el sueldo mínimo, pues fue lo único que pudo estudiar relacionado con la medicina. Aun cuando Naruto se ofreció a ayudarle para estudiar aquel doctorado en medicina que tanto deseó, pero su orgullo se interpuso ante su deseo egoísta de ser médico y dijo no.

Aun cuando Mikoto también se lo ofreció, Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke e incluso sorpresivamente Fugaku lo hizo, pero su orgullo fue más grande y declinó. Y ahora caía en cuenta de su error… Sin embargo, aunque estudió enfermería nunca pudo ejercerla, ya que en cuanto se casó con Sasuke, éste prácticamente la mantuvo recluida en la casa sin hacer otra cosa más que las tareas del hogar y atenderlo a él.

Tenía suerte si salían a cenar o el cine, por lo general se la pasaba ahí metida recibiendo las visitas de sus amigas y de vez en cuando, (cuando Sasuke no estaba) salía con ellas. A ella no le molestaba, lo amaba y lo que más añoraba era atenderlo, lo que se desvivía haciendo.

Soltó otro suspiro, que se vio opacado por las pisadas lentas y pesadas que se oían en dirección a la habitación, el rechinar de la madera de las escaleras y la torpeza de las pisadas le indicaba que esta vez iba un poco tomado. Sin contar que lo escuchó tropezar un par de veces al entrar a la habitación y soltar otras semejantes maldiciones.

Con pereza escuchó como él se acostaba a su lado y el fuerte olor a vodka le llegó inmediatamente, mezclado con olor a cigarrillo y ese perfume barato de mujer. Que se hizo mucho más fuerte en cuanto la abrazó para disimular la distancia que hacía unas semanas se había hecho más notorio.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, no tenía caso. Ella era su esposa y él estaba con ella, eso por ahora estaba bien.

.

.

.

**— ¿Es que acaso eres tonta, o te quieres demasiado poco? —** escuchó a Ino llena de molestia por lo que le acababa de contar.

**— Sabes que es muy importante, tiene reuniones y bueno…, también está cerca de mujeres. Tú conoces de ese ambiente, Ino. —** intentó justificar en un murmullo.

Oyó la risa bronca e irónica de su mejor amiga de la infancia, era obvio que no se tragaba ese cuento.

**— ¿Qué pensarías tú si Shikamaru llegará en ese estado? —** se atrevió a preguntar con algo de desafío la pelirosa.

**— Que me está pintando el cuerno, por más excusas y justificaciones que le busque. —** expresó su amiga **—. No se necesita ser un genio para saberlo. —** ouch, eso dolió.

Un minuto de silencio.

**— Sakura, debes cortar con esto ya, ¡deja de torturarte, por el amor de Dios!**

**— Oh…, debo irme Ino, tocan a la puerta. —** se aligeró a decir, una mentira, nadie tocó a la puerta.

**— Oh no, no Sakura, tú no vas a evadirme. —** advirtió Ino al saber que no había escuchado el timbre de la casa.

**— Lo siento, no puedo hablar de eso. Nos vemos, Ino. —** enseguida colgó, aun a pesar de que sintió una terrible sensación de culpabilidad por colgarle a su mejor amiga que únicamente trataba de ayudarla. Sin embargo, ella seguía esperanzada y engañada a sí misma que Sasuke no tenía ninguna aventura, solo negocios.

Renovó esa idea, sonrió ampliamente infundiéndose alegría, Sasuke no podía engañarla. Él la amaba, se lo había demostrado antes y no dudaría de él, no lo haría.

.

.

.

Aquel martes por la mañana se levantó de lo más animada, ese día, ellos cumplían cuatro años de matrimonio y esperaba que ese día no tuviera excusa, ya que ella se había esmerado preparando la cena y montando aquella elegante mesa. Con candelabros, velas y disminuyendo las luces para hacerlo más romántico.

Se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo, muy feliz, a él le gustaría el detalle. Y aunque no podría darle aquella noticia que tanto ansiaban desde hacía un tiempo, por lo menos le daría una hermosa velada que al final los llevaría a la cama a hacer el amor.

Desgraciadamente, su marido tenía otros planes, que después se confirmaron en un mensaje de texto.

"_Cariño, lo siento, la junta se ha alargado y tendré que quedarme. Llegaré tarde a casa. Te amo."_

Miró con desilusión el mensaje, luego la mesa y sus ojos se entristecieron. No supo porque ese 'te amo' le sonó vacío, como algo que se había acostumbrado a decir por mucho tiempo y ahora no era nada más que una simple frase que ayudaba a alivianar su pesar. Como si pretendiera engañarla con algo tan desierto.

Se sintió estúpida, tanto trabajo, tanto esmero para nada. Entonces una inusitada rabia la invadió y se llenó de ira, quería una explicación, **merecía** una explicación. Era injusto que ella se quedara en casa como si fuera la sirvienta, la que mantenía ese hogar y él como si nada pisoteara su esfuerzo.

Así que invadida por la creciente furia, tomó las llaves de su Porsche rosa y salió de la casa con rumbo a las oficinas de las empresas Uchiha, donde Sasuke fungía como Vicepresidente de esta. Al entrar en las grandes instalaciones nadie le negó la entrada, ya sabían quién era y de quien se trataba, aunque no por eso se ganaba el respeto de todos. Por ser de tan baja categoría, todos en ese edificio, la tomaban como el caso de caridad de los Uchiha.

A ella nunca le importó lo que se decía de su persona, lo dejaba pasar, ella estaba con Sasuke y eso era lo único que importaba. Ella lo amaba y él a ella.

Idea que se le cayó al piso cuando al poner el pie fuera del elevador escuchó unos ruidos extraños, se percató de que en ese lugar ya no había nadie y que el puesto de la secretaria de su esposo estaba vacío, no obstante; su bolso aun estaba sobre la mesa junto a unos desordenados papeles. Cerró los ojos con desesperación y angustia, la misma que sentía a cada paso que daba hacia la oficina de su marido de donde provenían aquellos ruidos extraños que catalogó como gemidos, gemidos de una mujer que gozaba.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba ahí dentro, la puerta entre abierta le dejó ver una mediana cabellera chocolate. Se llevó la mano a la boca para apagar aquel lamentable gimoteo que salió de su garganta, se trataba de Tenten, la secretaria de su marido. Su amiga, a la que ella recomendó para el puesto porque lo necesitaba para pagar sus estudios de diseño, la novia del primo de Hinata otra de sus amigas. En la que ella depositó su confianza, que le pidió que hiciera bien su trabajo y que con eso daría por saldada su cuenta.

¡Y claro que lo hizo bien! Ahí estaba sentada en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, la falda hasta la cintura y las bragas colgando de su pie izquierdo mientras su marido estaba muy bien acomodado entre las piernas morenas de Tenten, penetrándola sin reparo y ésta gemía y gritaba dichosa por las embestidas y los besos que le daba.

Sintió asco, luego náuseas para al final sentir un tremendo dolor en el pecho que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y los sollozos comenzaron a escapar. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no salir corriendo de ahí y que ellos la escucharan, histérica presionó los botones del ascensor para poder irse de ahí. Temía que si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría cometiendo una estupidez, cuando por fin el elevador llegó ella entró y al cerrarse las puertas soltó un horrible gemido de desesperación y dolor.

Apuñó los ojos y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor incontenible, sollozó hasta el punto de casi ahogarse, se atragantó con el aire y llevó las manos a su pecho, como si eso pudiese detener el horror que sentía en esos momentos.

Salió casi corriendo, atravesó las puertas y no miró a nadie, pero sabía que estos la miraban. Por primera vez con lástima y compasión.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, a recoger sus maletas.

.

.

.

Todo el camino se le vio nublado por lágrimas e hipidos, creyó que eso la haría perder el control y chocar contra un poste. Pero no fue así, ni la policía la paró cuando se pasó un alto. Llegó a su casa, su hogar…. No, ese nunca fue un hogar, solo un lugar donde dos personas convivían porque ya no podían hacer nada más, o por lo menos, él no. Porque ella lo intentó.

Subió con pesar las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, sacó dos maletas y comenzó a llenarlas de ropa, de su ropa. Porque era lo único que podía llevarse de ahí, nada era suyo, todo se lo había dado él. Incluso esos trapos costosos, pero ni modo que por su orgullo se quedara sin que vestirse.

Aunque estaba segura de que Ino, Karin o Hinata le prestarían ropa gustosas, no las molestaría. Ni siquiera tenía a donde ir.

No tenía padres, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie. Ahora solo estaba ella.

Pese a todo, si recordó a alguien… Cerró la maleta, apuñó los ojos, crispó un poco los puños, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante con gran cansancio. Cuando se recuperó y dio la vuelta casi suelta un grito del susto, no supo cuanto tiempo perdió empacando y divagando, pero la figura de su esposo ya se encontraba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio.

**— ¿Qué haces? —** preguntó él en ese tono de indiferencia y frialdad que solía usar cuando algo no le gustaba, no encajaba o no se explicaba. Lo que era habitual, porque siempre lo usaba con todo el mundo.

Sakura hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y tomó sus maletas dispuesta a salir de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación, no tenía fuerzas y mucho menos ganas de discutir los por menores de todo el asunto.

Cuando pasó por su lado éste la detuvo halándola de un brazo, se tragó un quejido ante el fuerte agarre que estaba provocándole dolor.

**— ¿Qué crees que haces?**

**— Me voy. —** susurró, tan bajo que le pareció un ruego y una súplica para que la soltase y la dejara ir.

**— Tú no puedes irte, eres mi esposa, me perteneces. —** habló demandante el menor de los Uchiha, sintió temor y tembló levemente ante tal actitud agresiva y posesiva por parte del que hasta hace unos momentos consideraba su marido.

**— Lo sé todo. —** se armó de valor para mirarlo y tratar de encararlo, pero las lágrimas la delataban y su rostro contraído en una mueca patética de dolor le impidió tal labor **—. Te vi esta noche con Tenten, ¡los vi! —** profirió dolida en vez de fúrica.

Inmediatamente Sasuke la soltó, la miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

**— Si te vas te juro que me suicidaré, Sakura. —** amenazó el Uchiha mirándola fijamente, la pelirosa supo que algo en su mirada le indicaba que no mentía, que lo haría, pero ella tenía su orgullo y él acababa de pisotearlo.

No dijo nada, tomó nuevamente la maleta que se le había caído y emprendió la salida de esa casa. Aun cuando Sasuke le gritó que se detuviera, con amenazas y demás, pero no quería oírlo.

Subió a su auto con el corazón en un hilo y un mal presentimiento manejó lejos de ese hogar que jamás tuvo, al único lugar donde pudo ir fue a un hotel, ya era tarde y no quería despertarla. Sabía que ella la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, sus planes cambiaron, no había habitación disponible.

Así que con toda la vergüenza, cambió el rumbo hacia el norte, tardó casi dos horas en llegar y eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando se plantó frente a un edificio de apartamentos, el mejor de todo Konoha si cabía mencionar. Subió en el elevador hasta el piso número 15.

Se lo pensó, no sabía si tocar o mantenerse en el auto y hacerlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí lo mejor era armarse de valor y tocar la puerta. Con mano temblorosa por todo lo vivido presionó el botón del timbre del departamento, lo hizo dos veces y esperó a ver si alguien abría.

Pasados unos minutos nadie abrió, así que supuso que estaban dormidos o que no estaban en casa y habían salido a alguna reunión. Cuando se disponía tomar sus maletas, la puerta se abrió y mostró una delicada y curvilínea figura femenina, tenía cabellos largos cortados en capas desiguales de color rosáceo pálido, muy, muy pálido. Un color muy tierno de hecho. Sakura le miró el hermoso rostro a la mujer, era tan bella, tan parecida a su madre que quiso llorar. Sobre todo cuando esos ojos esmeralda profundo la miraron de forma extraña.

**— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó un tanto confundida al verla ahí.

**— ¡Lian! —** lloriqueó finalmente la pelirosada tirándose a sus brazos a llorar como niña pequeña.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de las pesadas maletas cuando cayeron al suelo, entonces supo que algo malo había pasado.

**— Rayos… —** murmuró la mujer mientras abrazaba a una temblorosa Sakura. No había que preguntar para saber lo que había pasado, ella ya lo intuía, pero no quiso decir nada.

**— ¿Lian, qué sucede? —** inquirió una ronca y serena voz masculina, la pelirosa se separó un tanto de la mujer y sus ojos jade se toparon con unos oscuros.

Sin embargo, reconoció su cabellera grisácea y dejó pasar el hecho de que no llevaba aquella máscara de siempre, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que ya no recordaba si aun la usaba o ya no. Solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama, su rostro no se veía tan adormilado como el de Lian; aunque se notaba que acababa de despertar.

**— Cariño, ¿podrías ayudar con las maletas de Sakura? —** no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, en cuestión de segundos la mujer se llevó a la pelirosa a la sala y la dejó en el sofá. Mientras Kakashi llevaba las maletas a la habitación de huéspedes.

Lian regresó de la cocina con una taza de té con miel, le ayudaría a calmar los nervios. Se lo tendió y finalmente le preguntó qué había sucedido.

Sakura guardó silencio y miró largamente a su prima, porque Lian Haruno era el único familiar que tenía y que aun quedaba en pie después de aquel inesperado y fatídico accidente. Ella admiraba grandemente a Lian, porque a pesar de que fue la menos beneficiada, ya que sus padres no le otorgaron nada, ni siquiera figuró en aquel pequeño testamento. Luchó por alcanzar sus sueños, y consiguió lo que ella no, era una médico cirujana muy exitosa.

Pero su prima había luchado con garras y dientes para conseguirlo, se desveló y quemó las pestañas estudiando y trabajando. Lian no se amedrentó, no se acomodó a lo que le proporcionaban y no se dio por vencida. Continúo y ahora sus esfuerzos rendían frutos, era una cirujana de talla mundial. Un gran reconocimiento para cualquier médico de esta rama.

Y haber conocido a Kakashi fue solo su complemento, lo conoció en el hospital mientras atendía a la madre de éste en el último año de residencia. La relación se consolidó y fundamentó con el tiempo, y llevaban años juntos, aun no habían formalizado un matrimonio pero no lo necesitaban. Ya lo harían cuando quisieran.

Admiraba a Lian por su determinación, porque no se conformó como ella, que tuvo las oportunidades y no las aprovechó. Ahora debía cargar con las consecuencias.

Pasados unos minutos decidió hablar, y entre lágrimas e hipidos contó a su prima lo que había sucedido con Sasuke. No le sorprendía ver la actitud serena de su prima, sabía que ya se lo esperaba, jamás le agradó Sasuke y se lo hacía saber cada que tenía oportunidad. Ninguno perdía la oportunidad para lanzarse indirectas, a veces hasta insultos que a ella le tocaba que detener por estar en medio.

Por esa razón decidió alejarse, para no tener más conflictos y llevar su matrimonio en paz. Valiente decisión, de nada le sirvió porque terminó igual o peor.

Le sorprendió que Lian no la reprendiera, únicamente le dijo que debía tranquilizarse y descansar, que ya mañana podría pensar que hacer. Pero mientras tanto, debía dormir y la envío al cuarto de huéspedes.

Ella no se opuso, lo hizo, se sentía cansada. Aunque aquella angustia no se iba de su pecho y tenía un mal presentimiento, ese que se instaló en su pecho cuando salió de la casa.

Agotada y ya de madrugada, decidió no pensar más, aunque sabía que no podría, seguramente tendría pesadillas.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando su teléfono celular sonó, acababa de comenzar a dormirse cuando la melodía de su móvil la despertó.

**— Diga… —** contestó cansada y áspera, una voz sumamente excitada y alocada le respondió al otro lado de la línea, se apoyó en su codo derecho y medio abrió los ojos adormitados **—. Espera, espera Naruto, ¿Qué dices? Cálmate. —** le dijo sin comprender el porqué de la alteración **— ¿Cómo dices…? ¿Qué…? —** musitó sin aliento.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, el pecho dolió y la angustia le invadió.

Su mal presentimiento, se hizo presente…

_Continuará… _


	2. Error de sumisión

**Se aceptan críticas construsctivas más no insultos. **

**Y por cierto, que los comentarios sean creativos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 1.

**E**rror de sumisión.

**.**

_Es raro, muy raro, que nadie caiga en el abismo del desengaño sin haberse acercado voluntario a la orilla._

**.**

_Concepción Arenal. _

* * *

Cuando recibió aquella llamada de Naruto, mentiría si no esperaba que le dijera tal cosa.

Sasuke intentó suicidarse, en cuanto lo supo aquel horror y angustia la embargó, su torpeza hizo que Lian se despertara y al verla con esa crisis de nervios, a torpes palabras le explicó lo que sucedía.

A modo de orden le pidió que la esperara, que se cambiaría e iría al hospital con ella. A ellas se unió Kakashi, ya que no pretendía dejarlas ir solas y aparte, los Uchiha eran no solo conocidos; sino amigos de la familia Hatake.

Al llegar, se encontraron con un insoportable Naruto que vagaba de un lado a otro angustiado, Ino y Shisui intentando inútilmente controlarlo, al lado de Shion, la hermana menor del Namikaze que poco conseguía.

— **¡Sakura-chan! —** gritó corriendo a abrazarla.

La pelirosa estaba estupefacta, pues también se encontraba Mikoto y Fugaku ahí, pero parecían los más serenos. Aunque le sorprendió no encontrarse a Itachi por ningún lugar, pero no le prestó más importancia, solo le interesaba saber que era lo que había pasado.

— **¿Q-Qué es lo que ha pasado Naruto? —** tartamudeó la pelirosa avergonzada y culpable, evadió la mirada interrogante de los padres de su esposo, y la de Ino junto a Shisui.

Todos en esa sala sabían que algo había pasado entre ellos, todos excepto Naruto que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

— **No lo sé, exactamente. —** contestó el rubio confuso **—. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque escucharon ruidos extraños y gritos que provenían de tu casa, y al no escuchar nada se alarmaron. Cuando lo encontraron tenía las manos ensangrentadas… —** susurró pesaroso el rubio y angustiado, por el grave estado en el que encontraron a su mejor amigo **—. Luego me llamaron, cuando no te encontré junto a Sasuke, solo se me cruzó por la cabeza llamarte. —** terminó de explicar.

La pelirosa solamente asintió comprendiendo, cerró los ojos con pesar y se sintió mareada. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, ahora todos la culparían de la decisión que orilló a Sasuke a hacer semejante atentado contra su vida. No podía verlos a la cara, no tenía valor para hacerlo, todo lo que sucedía era su culpa.

— **Ven Sakura, es mejor que te sientes. —** se acercó Ino con benevolencia, la tomó por los hombros y la llevó a la fila de sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

La Haruno no quería hablar y la Yamanaka no pretendía preguntar, era sobrado ya lo que suscitó toda esa eventualidad y estupidez de Sasuke. Sintió rabia, porque el Uchiha no solo dañaba a su amiga, sino que la hacía parecer la culpable de toda esa situación.

Porque para nadie era un secreto lo que sucedía, hasta sus padres lo sabían, pero no decían nada, era su hijo menor y como tal, le consintieron todo. Lo volvieron caprichoso y ahora volvían a consentirle sus estupideces, entre esas el engaño a Sakura, su boda sin amor.

Jamás lo corrigieron, así que ahora debían acatar las consecuencias de cada decisión y cada paso que daba. No obstante, en eso creyeron que una niña como Sakura ayudaría a que él se corrigiera, a que le mostrara la vida desde otra perspectiva y le ayudara a cambiar. Más no sucedió, podría decirse que empeoró.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando noticias. Lian se disculpó y dijo que iría a ver si tenían novedades, era una de las ventajas de trabajar en el hospital central de Konoha, uno de los más importantes del país y el centro de muchas personalidades y familias importantes. La mayoría pasaba sus cuestiones médicas ahí.

.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde Lian llegó con noticias, resultó que Sasuke únicamente hizo cortes superficiales en las muñecas, que ni siquiera llegó a tocar la vena y que quedó inconsciente por el alcohol y la poca pérdida de sangre. A lo que dedujo Sakura, tenía fobia.

Ya que alguna vez lo vio marearse al ver pequeñas cantidades de sangre, pero no había dicho nada a nadie, solo para no dañarle la hombría.

Mirándolo ahí, dormir tan tranquilo, haciéndose la víctima de todo. Se dio cuenta que solamente había sido un engaño para obligarla a regresar, para ponerla como un zapato delante de todos y así chantajearla para que se quede con él.

Y Sakura no se negaría por miedo, por miedo a que de verdad cumpliera su palabra y la próxima lo hiciera en serio.

— **Te dije que me suicidaría… —** escuchó su voz fría y un poco raposa debido a que acababa de despertar. Su esposa no dijo nada, únicamente agachó la mirada y apretó los puños en su regazo **— ¿Me dejarás ahora? —** la Haruno negó sumisa con la cabeza, más no lo miró.

No podía mirarlo, porque estaba dejando su orgullo al volver a su lado.

.

.

.

— **¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a tu hermano? —** indagó su madre entristecida al hombre sentado frente a la laptop mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador, su mirada se mantenía fija en la pantalla y su rostro impoluto y serio.

— **Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a mi hermano haciendo sus berrinches. —** respondió de lo más tranquilo, acomodó sus gafas y continúo con su tarea de revisión.

— **Itachi… —** enmudeció en cuanto su hijo mayor dejó de ver la pantalla del ordenador y la miró a ella, su mirada era tan seria como su rostro y fría como un témpano de hielo. Rara vez se explicaba cómo es que Itachi se había construido tal personalidad que asustaba a cualquiera, sus padres incluidos.

— **Yo no me trago sus engaños, solo ustedes pueden seguir alimentando esa manía suya por tener a todos pendientes de él. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que precisamente le benefician a él y su lujoso estilo de vida, no lo dejaré solo por una falsa alarma de suicidio. —** finiquitó y volvió a su trabajo con el ordenador.

Mikoto se quedó ahí, mirando largamente a su hijo mayor. Su más grande orgullo, pero el que tampoco les perdonaba su educación tan estricta y cruel. Sin embargo, él había salido bueno, sin caprichos, ni egoísmos de ningún tipo.

Era frío, indiferente y distante. Serio y cortante, intervenía solo cuando era necesario y socializaba muy poco. No podía pedir más, se formó como un hombre de negocios, pero no precisamente como el genio que era, sino por las interminables horas que se pasaba en la biblioteca y el despacho estudiando, día y noche hacía lo mismo. Obligado por ellos, porque él era el mayor y debía ser mejor para predicar con el ejemplo a su hermano menor.

No socializó, no tenía las cantidades de amigos que su hijo menor, si acaso podía contarlos con los dedos de las manos y seguramente le sobraban extremidades. Incluso sucedió con las chicas, si acaso le conoció dos chicas y ambas terminaron por decepcionarlo. Solo se interesaron en su porte y fortuna, pero nunca lo quisieron.

Y eso no lo supo por él, simplemente lo supo, como madre se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

Ellos en su afán de que éste ayudara a su hijo menor, terminaron formándole un odio y aversión por su hermano mayor que pasaba las dimensiones hasta ser descomunal. Pero Itachi se mantenía en su posición, estoico y sereno. Ya a esas alturas poco le importaba lo que hermano menor hiciera, siempre y cuando no terminara perjudicando a la familia.

— **¿Sigues resentido con tu hermano? —** la pregunta se le escapó sin querer, abrió los ojos ante la mirada centrada de su hijo mayor.

— **Madre, cuando te darás cuenta que yo no soy Sasuke. No albergo sentimientos estúpidos. —** contestó **— ¿De qué me serviría? Solo terminaría consumiéndome como él lo hace. **

La señora Uchiha no dijo nada, y salió de ahí con sigilo al ver que su hijo no se disponía a soltar más palabras y solo quería que lo dejara trabajar en paz. Suspiró agotada, había sido una noche terrible y esa plática no le había ayudado en nada.

Solo aumenta ya la angustia y desesperanza que la embargaba, y aquel sentimiento que le decía que como madre, había sido un total y completo fracaso con sus hijos.

.

.

.

¿Feliz? Se mentiría a sí misma si decía que estaba feliz. Dos meses en los que le parecía más un infierno en vida que un hogar, claramente, Sasuke se había **'redimido'** llevándola a cenar a caros restaurantes, comprando los mejores vinos, joyas y flores.

Ingenuamente que en realidad estaba arrepentido, que quería que recuperaran el tiempo perdido, al amor perdido y al principio fue hermoso. Todo un sueño, como aquel idilio que comenzó en su primer año de matrimonio. Apenas tenía 20 años cuando eso sucedió, ahora a sus 24 seguía teniendo aquellos sueños tontos de princesas y príncipes.

Pero no le importaba, Sasuke le prestaba atención, y hacer el amor era simplemente un placer inigualable.

Pero como todo cuento, su idilio de dos semanas llegó a su fin, y volvió a llegar tarde, a poner aquellas excusas que ya se sabía de memoria, que ya sabía que significaba.

— **Deberías dejarlo de una buena vez, Sakura. —** escuchó la reprimenda de Lian.

Estaba tan triste, tan desolada, que no encontró cosa mejor que ir a casa de su prima. Quien por fortuna se encontraba sola, ya que Kakashi tenía una junta importante y al parecer involucraba a los Uchiha, seguramente llegaría tarde para estar con Lian.

Kakashi Hatake, hijo de un importante empresario como Sakumo Hatake, que era pionero en la industria hotelera. Pero su primogénito y único hijo, no fue lo que esperó, no estudió administración empresarial para llevar su negocio; sino que estudio química farmacéutica. Aunque posteriormente estudio administración de empresas, lo que le permitió montar su propio negocio, unas industrias farmacéuticas que hasta ese momento eran famosas por todo el país debido a los avances tecnológicos y químicos.

Trabajaba a la cabeza con los hospitales, y aun así, no dejaba de atender el negocio familiar y ayudar a su padre. Kakashi era un hombre ocupado, se la pasaba todo el día en la oficina, viajando y aun así sacaba tiempo para Lian, mejor aún; no la dejaba sola. En cada viaje la llevaba con él, aun cuando sabía muy bien el trabajo de ésta, sin embargo, debido al prestigio de Hatake le daban privilegios. Que sabía perfectamente a su prima no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía quejarse, su pareja busca el tiempo para pasarlo con ella, aunque tuviera un montón de ocupaciones.

Debía admitirlo, sentía envidia, porque hasta en eso su prima le había ganado. Consiguió a un buen hombre, pero más que eso, encontró a uno que la amaba de verdad, y no como su marido, que solo fingía sentir amor por ella.

— **Sabes que no puedo Lian… ¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo, si lo hace en serio? —** musitó estúpidamente, su prima elevó una ceja al mismo tiempo que vertía la pasta sobre el espagueti.

— **¿Tú crees que es tan estúpido? —** respondió, la pelirosa desvió los ojos no quería ver los de su prima que la miraban como si fuera la persona más boba del mundo, y lo peor es que tenía toda la razón… **—. A Sasuke le gusta llamar la atención, le gusta tener la sartén por el mango y manipular a todo el que puede y se deja. Ya deberías saberlo, Sakura. Lo ha hecho contigo desde el colegio. —** le recordó, la pelirosa agachó la mirada y removió inquieta las manos en sobre su regazo arrugando levemente su larga falda.

Su prima la miró ampliamente. Jamás creyó que Sakura sería así, sumisa y tonta, que dejara pisotear su orgullo y su dignidad por el amor que sentía por un hombre, pero sobre todo, que quisiera justificar el comportamiento promiscuo y alevoso de su marido.

No había nada que justificar, Sasuke la engañaba, ella lo sabía y lo perdonaba aun cuando estaba consciente de que seguía haciéndolo. No comprendía que tenía su prima menor en la cabeza.

Lian siempre la había protegido, de todo y de todos aun cuando fue la menos favorecida en aquella repartición de bienes. Bienes que constaban en una pequeña casa en la que apenas cabían tres, menos cuatro, un auto que no estaba en mejor condición y que a la pobre pelirosa le tocó vender como chatarra, además de la casa que no podía mantener por obvias razones. Ese dinero por lo menos le sirvió para sobrevivir y estudiar algo decente sin tener que matarse trabajando.

No como ella, que tuvo que dar todo de ella para alcanzar algo mejor y ayudar a su prima como la mayor, y por ser las únicas que quedaban de la familia. Su deber era velar por su prima y darle lo mejor, pero en ese afán la descuidó, y se olvidó ocuparse de su educación y abrirle los ojos. No en el sentido en que Sakura se perdiera así misma, no, su prima menor siempre fue una niña decente e inocente. Tanto que parecía que aun a pesar de tener todo los lujos, el dinero de los Uchiha a disposición, ella continuaba vistiéndose como una campesina.

Con aquellas grandes faldas con olanes, por fortuna las usaba más cortas, pero las camisas eran demasiado anchas y con suerte las usaba a tiras. No dejaba ver la verdadera forma de su cuerpo, que no era para nada desaliñada ni plana.

Su cabello rosa fuerte lo mantenía largo pero sin un corte definido, más bien recto y sin estilo, y su rostro sin un gramo de maquillaje. Pese a que eso no era malo, tampoco significaba que no necesitara un poco de ayuda del maquillaje para resaltar su belleza natural, una que heredó de la abuela de ambas.

— **¿O es que acaso no recuerdas como te saboteó con Shikamaru y Naruto? —** le recordó, la pelirosa elevó el rostro sonrojado y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

— **¡Shikamaru siempre ha estado enamorado de Ino! —** exclamó alarmada negándolo como si su mejor amiga de la infancia estuviera presente y pudiera reprenderla.

— **No, a Shikamaru primero le gustaste tú. —** rebatió removiendo el espagueti en la olla **—. Pero Sasuke le dijo que tú estabas enamorada de Naruto, y éste por lealtad a su amigo no pretendió nada, luego se las arregló para alejarte de Naruto y ganarles a ambos. ¿O qué creías? ¿Qué solo Sasuke había puesto sus ojos en ti? —** indagó con un tinte irónico.

Sakura enrojeció aun más de ser posible, siempre vio extrañas actitudes en Shikamaru pero nunca creyó que era por esa razón…

— **¿Ino sabe qué Shikamaru…? **

— **No, no lo sabe. Era tan ingenua como tú. —** respondió aliviándola.

La verdad era que andaba tan embobada con Sasuke que ni siquiera notó eso en Shikamaru.

— **Ayúdame con la mesa, debes comer algo, estás un poco pálida. —** mencionó su prima, la pelirosa menor se sobresaltó ante la observación.

Ciertamente no estaba comiendo bien, pero había algo más que no había querido mencionar. Y es que todo lo que comía lo devolvía a la mañana siguiente, y eso estaba preocupándola, sin embargo, no quería decírselo. No quería angustiarla por cualquier cosa que le cayera mal o…

Una sonrisa le nació de repente y le llegó una idea, a lo mejor era otra cosa…

.

.

.

— **Oye frentona, ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? Llevas semanas guardándotelo. —** articuló Ino que hacía rato había llegado a su casa para pasar un rato, Shikamaru había salido de viaje a Suna y amiga no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

Ya que en ese país estaba la ex – novia de Nara, una a la que las malas lenguas decían que amó mucho y que seguía amando. A Ino no le hacía mucha gracia, incluso cuando Shikamaru le aseguró de que ya no sentía nada por aquella mujer de carácter dominante y directo; su personalidad era muy parecida a la de su mejor amiga. Solo que a Temari no le importa lo que los demás pensaran, simplemente decía lo que pensaba y ya. En cambio Ino trataba de ser lo más amable posible, aunque cuando ya estaba molesta no había poder humano que le quitara la palabra.

Por boca de la misma Ino supo que Shikamaru estuvo muy enamorado de Temari, pero que debido al carácter de esta las cosas no marcharon bien y de paso, ella no quería formalizar su relación y menos si se hablaba de compromiso, matrimonio y familia. Era algo que ella no quería y a lo que el Nara si aspiraba, aparte de otros desacuerdos y terminaron en pleito.

Ya que Temari terminó insultando la misma inteligencia de Shikamaru, pero éste no fue capaz de responder, por educación y porque su padre le enseñó que a una mujer jamás se le faltaba al respeto ni con palabras. Y lo dejó así, cada quien tomó su lado y hasta ese entonces, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras.

— **Se lo diré hoy que llegue del viaje. —** respondió finalmente, pero vio a su amiga ensimismada sosteniendo la taza de café.

Ino era una de las pocas mujeres que conocía con una belleza extraordinaria, su cabellera larga y sedosa atada en una cola de caballo, aquel flequillo a su lado derecho cubría levemente parte de sus hermosos ojos azul eléctrico. Se maquillaba de forma notable pero no desfavorecía la hermosa forma de corazón de su rostro, al contrario, la realzaba más. Y su cuerpo esbelto podría ser cubierto únicamente por una sábana y se vería igual de hermosa que con el mejor vestido, exportado de cualquier lugar.

Envidiaba la belleza de Ino, era bella, hermosa e inteligente. También poseía una buena relación con su prometido, que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

— **¿Sigues pensando en que algo pasará entre ellos? —** susurró la pregunta, la rubia pestañeó despertando y bajó la taza de café, que auguraba ahora ya se encontraba fría.

— **No puedo negar…, que me inquieta ese viaje, Sakura. —** respondió con sinceridad, se le notaba la preocupación en su mirada y su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida, no vio un ápice de seguridad en su iris, esa que tanto la caracterizó y solía opacar a cualquiera **—. Temo que Shikamaru vuelva, y me diga que ha pensado mejor las cosas…, que lo que cree sentir por mí no es suficiente… Que sigue amándola a ella… —** murmuró tristemente.

— **¡Oh vamos cerda! ¿No creerás que en verdad Shikamaru haría eso a unos meses de la boda? **

— **Es preferible a que lo haga ahora, y no después de casados. —** dijo seriamente.

Sakura supo que hablaba en serio.

— **Ino, es un viaje de negocios, nada más. Deja de crearte ideas en esa cabeza, Shikamaru te ama. —** la rubia le dio la razón por medio de un asentimiento con su cabeza.

— **Eso lo sé. El problema es que no sé cuánto.**

— **¿No te dijo que ya olvidó a Temari? ¿Qué te ama? —** a cada pregunta Ino asintió corroborando su respuesta **—. Entonces deja de hacerte mala leche, solo es un viaje de negocios y nada más. Sus tratos con su hermano no con ella.**

— **Y ella también es socia. **

— **Ino, Shikamaru te ama y se casará contigo. Es todo lo que importa. **

— **No. Lo que me importa es que esté seguro de que es conmigo con quien quiere casarse y no con quien le recuerda a la mujer que amó. —** replicó la Yamanaka.

— **Ino… **

— **No quiero caer en un engaño como tú, Sakura. Es algo que no soportaría y lo sabes. —** oh, claro que lo sabía.

Su amiga ya había sufrido terriblemente una vez, Sai la destrozó en el pasado y fue un milagro que se permitiera una relación con Shikamaru después de todo lo que le pasó con aquel chico de procedencia extraña. Y tenía razón, si algo así pasara con Shikamaru, seguro no lo resistiría.

— **No pasará, confía en Shikamaru. Él no te traicionaría. —** eso era algo que podía asegurar, Shikamaru Nara no era de los hombres que traicionaban. Muy diferentes a su marido, porque él si la engañó de verdad.

Y pronto sabría, hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

_Hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**Notas: **

_Bien, aclaro, si mi historia tiene parecido con otra u otras, será mera casualidad. Como sabrán por estos lados la originalidad está contada, y aun así, tiene tintes de otras cosas y nada es completamente original viéndolo a manera realista.  
_

_Para las que ya me siguen, ya sabrán que soy una escritora inconstante debido a diversidad de motivos, desde falta de inspiración, trabajo o universidad, así que agradeceré mucho su comprensión respecto a las actualizaciones, en el caso de que tarde semanas incluso hasta meses. Pero eso sí, todo sigue no dejo nada tirada aun así me tarde mi tiempo en finalizarlo. A menos que sea algo de fuerza mayor o algo grave me suceda y no pueda terminarlo. _

_Ahora no me resta más que agradecer a las que leen, las que se toman el tiempo para comentar adecuadamente y a las que me agregan a las alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias, nada mejor que eso.  
_

_Será hasta la próxima actualización. Nos leemos. Un saludo caluroso a todas. _


	3. Error de cálculo

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Y por cierto, que los comentarios sean creativos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2.

**E**rror de cálculo.

.

_Tu mejor maestro es tu último error. _

.

_Ralph Nader. _

* * *

Aquel día que ella pensó en darle la mejor noticia del mundo, en que sería el día más feliz, Sasuke llegó sonriendo ampliamente y pensó que era porque la vería a ella. Pero no fue así.

— _Me voy. _— había dicho él que ni siquiera bajó la maleta del auto.

— _¿Por qué…?_ — preguntó en un hilo de voz la pelirosa.

Su sonrisa y buen ánimo se esfumó, la mirada gélida y despreciativa que Sasuke le brindó le paró el corazón.

— _Porque no me sirves para nada, ni siquiera puedes darme un hijo. El hijo que necesito. _— reclamó enardecido y colérico.

— _Pero…, Sasuke, yo… _

— _No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas Sakura, estoy harto de ellas. _— cortó tajante y pesado, su corazón se contrajo en un puño y sintió un terrible dolor en la boca del estómago —. _Creí que me serías útil, pero ni en la cama me satisfaces. _

Oh, aquello sí que le dio en el corazón y en el orgullo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas ardientes por el insulto que acababa de recibir.

— _¡Agh! De verdad que eres patética. _— escupió con desprecio terminando de cerrar las maletas, no dejó ni un artículo en la habitación.

Su esposo caminó hacia la puerta con las dos pesadas maletas pero se detuvo en el marco, giró levemente y la miró como si se tratara de un bicho despreciable.

— _Y por cierto, tienes una semana para largarte de esta casa porque la venderé. No me importa a donde vayas, solo te vas. _— ordenó como si se tratara de un perro.

Seguido salió sin mirar atrás. La dejó ahí, con el corazón destrozado y el alma acongojada. En sus manos tenía un sobre, el que pensaba darle, aquel que decía positivo.

Aquella prueba de que estaba embarazada, de que esperaba un hijo suyo, aquel que demostraba, que no era una inútil…

.

.

.

Tenía el rostro enrojecido, los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo tembloroso. Lian acababa de llegar junto a Kakashi, ambos respondieron al llamado que les dio, pero jamás esperaron encontrarla en un estado tan deplorable.

Estaba pálida, ojerosa y escuálida. Parecía que no había comido por meses, y que se encontraba a punto de desmayarse. No estaba lejos, de no ser por Kakashi seguramente hubiese caído al suelo y se hubiese lastimado algún hueso.

**— ¡Oh, Sakura! —** escuchó una lamentosa voz femenina, la reconoció al instante.

Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro acongojado de Mikoto Uchiha, quien era acompañada por Itachi, quien extrañamente tenía plantada una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Quiso levantar la cabeza pero no pudo, el dolor se lo impidió y sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo, ahí tenía conectada una intravenosa.

**— ¿Querida, cómo te sientes? —** preguntó Mikoto.

— _Como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima. _— quiso contestar la pelirosa, no obstante, no dijo nada.

No quería hablar, temía ponerse a llorar si emitía alguna palabra. Y no quería dar más lástima de la que ya sentían por ella, así que evadió la mirada de su 'suegra' y cuñado, posándola en una de las alejadas paredes blancas.

**— Será mejor que salgan, ella necesita descansar y no más penas. —** antipática le escuchó decir a su prima, no la veía pero estaba segura de que los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

Solo escuchó la protesta de Mikoto, pero igual la corrió de la habitación y a Itachi también. Ninguno se quedó y era lo mejor, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que pasó como para tener que lidiar con las lágrimas de la madre de su aun esposo y los perdones que le daría en su nombre.

.

.

.

**— Shizuka, ¿acaso no te pedí que no dejaras entrar a nadie a la habitación mientras yo no estaba? —** preguntó Lian, su tranquilidad demostraba el enojo que escondía por la desobediencia.

**— Sí, lo siento doctora pero es que ella dijo que…**

**— No importa lo que ella haya dicho, nadie debe entrar ahí ¿quedó claro? —** la jovencita asintió repetidamente asustada **—. Ahora retírate, ya te llamaré cuando te necesite. —** ordenó la mujer con ese aire autoritario indiscutible, se giró a ambos Uchiha que la miraban de no muy buena manera.

**— ¿No crees que exageras Lian? Ella también es nuestra familia. —** alegó Mikoto un tanto molesta por la actitud de la mayor de las Haruno.

Ésta elevó una ceja irónica e incrédula.

**— ¿En serio cree que es exageración, Sra. Uchiha? ¿No cree que estoy en mi derecho como familiar legítimo de Sakura en sacarlos a ustedes de esa habitación, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su hijo la envío ahí indirectamente con sus estúpidas acciones? —** la azabache cerró inmediatamente la boca, ya había preparado su réplica a la primera pregunta, pero en cuanto escuchó la segunda realmente no tenía como combatir y lo que le faltaba… **—. Su hijo ha tratado a mi prima como si se tratara de un perro sin dueño al que deben mantener enjaulado para que no se escape, y sus aventuras no tienen precedente, aventuras de las que usted tenía conocimiento y ayudó a encubrir, ¿no es así, Sra. Uchiha? —** articuló mordaz.

Itachi que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento frunció el ceño, miró duramente a Lian por lo que acababa de decir y luego a su madre. La matriarca de los Uchiha desvió la mirada, esa sola expresión significaba que nuevamente había encubierto y ayudado a proseguir en uno de los caprichos de su hermanito.

Su madre encubría las infidelidades de su hermano a su esposa, las consentía, como lo había hecho siempre para enmendar su error con él. Consintieron demasiado a Sasuke, y ahí estaba el resultado.

**— Madre, ¿consentiste las infidelidades de Sasuke? —** indagó a sabiendas de la respuesta, su madre guardó silencio y evadió su mirada. Eso respondió a todas las preguntas, y no pudo más que sentirse molesto e indignado con su propia progenitora **—. No lo puedo creer, madre. Te das cuenta de la clase de persona que es Sasuke y tú le solapas sus caprichos, es el colmo. —** reprochó molesto por primera vez con su madre.

Le había dejado pasar todo, hasta hoy, no podía creer que consintiera tal comportamiento. Más que todo porque una persona saldría dañada y no sería precisamente su hermano. Lian creyó en Itachi, porque de esa familia Uchiha él era el único al que podía creérsele con sinceridad, no era transparente pero sí era honesto. Era recto y respetuoso.

El mejor de esos dos.

**— Por favor, Itachi, llévate a tu madre. Te tengo respeto y no quiero faltarle el suyo a tu madre, así que, por favor… —** pidió lo más amablemente posible Lian.

El Uchiha mayor entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, sin protestas se llevó a su madre de ahí. Ya habían causado suficiente daño, lo mejor era darle a Sakura su espacio.

Era lo único que podían hacer de momento.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado de aquel día, seguía hundida en su mutismo, comía por inercia y porque su prima le recordaba que ahora tenía una vida extra, que se alimentaba y respiraba por ella. Así era como trataba de levantar el ánimo, el cual se esfumaba en cuanto ella se retiraba a su trabajo en el hospital.

Se sentía débil e inútil, estando en el departamento de su prima y su pareja. Realmente estaba estorbándoles, tenía que buscar trabajo para así tener su propio lugar. A lo mejor ahora si podría ejercer su profesión, pero el problema es que no sabía a dónde ir.

De repente escuchó el timbre de la residencia, frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿Quién podría ser? A lo mejor alguna visita para su prima o Kakashi. Sin saber bien si era correcto abrir la puerta sin que ellos estuvieran, se tomó el atrevimiento y elevó ambas cejas cuando se encontró a Hinata, Ino, Karin y Naruto afuera del departamento de Lian.

**— ¡Sakura-chan! —** exclamó un aliviado Naruto y la abrazó fuertemente.

La pelirosa no tardó en contestar al gesto y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, no se había sentido tan cálida en hacía mucho tiempo. Y Naruto tenía esa característica que le hacía sentirse querida de una manera especial.

Pronto los hizo pasar y seguir a la sala, se sentía abusiva pero ni modo que los dejara afuera, y no sugeriría salir ya que era de lo que menos tenía ganas.

**— ¿Cómo te sientes? —** inquirió Karin con cautela y cuidado. Por Ino supo que no había estado de lo mejor, y por su primo que estuvo unos días en el hospital debido a la baja de presión y la poca nutrición.

Aun no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera hecho todas esas cosas, le costaba hacerlo, aunque de antemano sabía que era un desgraciado. A ella ya se la había jugado una vez, cuando fueron novios durante la secundaria, pero no volvió a caer en su juego. No obstante, lamentaba que Sakura si lo hubiera hecho. Y lo lamentaba en serio.

**— Como si alguien me hubiera quebrado. —** musitó queda, sin emoción, sin sentimiento.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, era difícil ver a su amiga así, no parecía ella. Si no más bien una versión enferma de ella, una muy demacrada, ojerosa y pálida a más no poder. Comenzaron a preguntarse si comía o simplemente se dejaba morir poco a poco, ya que no le veían mejor ánimo y que los recibiera había sido un milagro. Ya que cuando le llamaron no quiso tomar el teléfono.

**— No entiendo como Sasuke pudo hacerte esto, y luego irse con esa traidora de Tenten. —** masculló Naruto con los puños cerrados, Sakura levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**— Sasuke… ¿está con Tenten? —** inquirió en un hilo de voz, las otras tres féminas lo miraron de forma asesina y él se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que acababa de cometer.

Balbuceó y no supo que más decir, así que la Haruno miró a Karin y luego a Ino, ellas tenían que decirle la verdad.

La pelirroja de gruesos lentes miró a la rubia, no sabían si debían hablar o callar.

**— Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente…**

**— ¡NO! —** cortó a la rubia y la miró con molestia, no había peor cosa que la consideraran tan débil como para ocultarle la verdad acerca de lo que sucedía con el que aun era su marido **—. Dejen de callar y díganme que es lo que saben, tengo que saberlo, necesito saberlo. —** dijo con la voz un poco ahogada y a punto de quebrarse, la guapa pelirroja miro a la Yamanaka, aun se debatían entre decir o callar.

Y fue Hinata quien la tomó de las manos delicadamente llamándole la atención.

**— T-Tenten está embarazada de Sasuke, Sakura-chan… —** soltó la peliazul, quien lucía su mirada perlada triste. Se imaginaba como se encontraba Neji en ese momento, por el cual en su desconsiderada autoflagelación no se había molestado en preguntar **—. T-Tiene cuatro meses y… —** dudó un poco, tomó aire y continúo** —… Se casarán en cuanto se divorcie de ti… —** bajó la mirada.

Eso fue un duro golpe a su corazón, a su amor propio, a su dignidad y orgullo. Sakura soltó un hondo y profundo suspiró, se tragó los sollozos y las lágrimas que tenía atoradas cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando las delicadas manos de Hinata. Cuando los abrió la miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

**— Gracias… —** le musitó infinitamente agradecida.

Realmente necesitaba escucharle decir la verdad.

.

.

.

**— ¡¿Cómo que no puedo asumir la presidencia?!**

**— Es lo que te he dicho.**

**— Las condiciones eran esas, ya se cumplió, así que debes dejar tu puesto y dármelo a mí. —** exigió alterado.

**— No. —** contestó tranquilamente, él otro enrojeció de ira y cerró los puños conteniendo las ganas de estrellarlos contra el rostro del hombre.

**— Ambos pusieron las condiciones y yo las cumplí a cabalidad, tú no tienes nada, debes darme lo que me corresponde. —** ordenó como si se tratara de un empleado cualquiera.

**— Hacer crecer al capital para darte lo que te corresponde y derrochas es lo que hago, Sasuke. —** miró ligeramente el rostro de su hermano y continúo revisando las carpetas en sus manos **—. Y no pretendo dejarte el patrimonio familiar para que lo destruyas. —** continúo, Sasuke cegado por ira golpeó el escritorio de su hermano pero éste ni se inmutó ante el ligero arrebato de cólera del azabache.

**— Ya he cumplido todas las condiciones, ya no mereces el puesto Itachi. Es mío ahora, y según los acuerdos yo…**

**— Según los acuerdos tú deberías tener un hijo legítimo y de matrimonio. —** interrumpió abruptamente, dejó los papeles en el escritorio y finalmente lo miró fijamente **—. Y tú no hiciste eso, ese hijo que tanto buscaste ahora lo tendrá tu amante, lo que lo hace ilegítimo, un bastardo. —** sus palabras lo enojaron mucho más.

**— ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI HIJO!**

**— Un hijo que no quieres, que solo es un instrumento para alcanzar la presidencia. ¿Acaso me crees estúpido, Sasuke? —** aquellas palabras no le sorprendieron, pero sí le mermaron la molestia. Claro que Itachi no era estúpido, y estaba seguro que tenía una contra para ese acontecimiento —**. Y nada garantiza que ese hijo sea tuyo, bien puede ser de Neji Hyūga.**

**— Es mío. —** aseguró el azabache menor.

—** Pues si estás tan seguro sabrás esperar. —** replicó Itachi que lo miraba seriamente.

**— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?**

**— Que esperaremos a que nazca para saber sí es un Uchiha. —** aclaró **—. No podemos detener tu próxima boda, pero sí la toma de la presidencia de las empresas. Y dado que esto ha sido un escándalo, Madara, papá y yo hemos tomado la decisión de esperar al nacimiento de tu hijo y hacer las pruebas pertinentes para así estar seguros de que es parte de nuestra sangre y no un engaño. Espero estés de acuerdo. —** esa última frase estaba de más, quiera o no tenía que aceptar, si su padre y Madara intervinieron era por algo. Y mejor no replicar.

**— Tsk. Hagan lo que quieran, ese niño es mío.**

**— Entonces no se hable más y deja de reclamar. —** articuló Itachi volviendo a sus labores —**. Ahora retírate, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.**

No terminó la frase cuando escuchó el portazo de su oficina, el hombre de larga cabellera atada en una coleta soltó un profundo suspiro. Llevó las manos a sus sienes y las masajeó levemente, vaya problema en el que su hermano los había metido. Y no solo eso, ahora sus relaciones con los Hyūga flaqueaban debido a la infidelidad de Sasuke.

No entendía como una mujer como Tenten se involucró con Sasuke, los Hyūga no se diferenciaban mucho de los Uchiha. Realmente no lo entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza tal estupidez.

El escándalo les provocaría mucho daño, y desde hacía semanas empezó a pensar en cómo solucionarlo. Aunque había otra cosa que ocupaba parte de su atención, uno que no podía dejar pasar, ya que tenía nombre y apellido.

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Notas: **

_Bien, aquí está la actualización. Aprovecho para hacer las aclaraciones correspondientes a algunos reviews. _

_Bueno, yo nunca dije que la pareja sería Sasuke-Sakura, por si no lo notan son tres personajes y todo se irá desarrollando conforme pasen los capítulos y avance la trama. Así que si no les gustan los finales distintos e infelices para este par, bien pueden dejar de leer. Pero no, no es SasuSaku la pareja y la aclaro desde ya para que no se lleven un chasco. Así que son libres de dejar de leer si lo creen pertinente, si no, pues serán bienvenidos y me encantará tenerlos aquí. _

_Por otro lado, si mi historia se parece o es similar a otra, no sé, realmente son ideas vagas que me aparecen de repente. Otras por programas y otras porque las fusiono por distintas situaciones que he visto y me llaman la atención. Y como dije, en este mundo pocas cosas son originales y algunas son derivadas de otras lecturas, modificadas y mejoradas. Y por cierto, leí la historia que me mencionaron, sí, es parecida la idea pero la mía tiene mejor redacción, es más concreta y va más lenta. Eso sin contar que no tiene tremendo OoC en los personajes, sobre todo en alguno como Neji, el cual la humanidad extralimitada se ve sumamente raro. _

_Y de paso, mi historia tiene otro contexto, ya más adelante lo verán si se quedan a leer. Ahora, sin más me despido y agradezco a todos los que leen, me envían sus comentarios respectivos, me agregan a sus favorite y follows, mil gracias. Espero que les agrade el capítulo, nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización. _


	4. Culpas

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Y por cierto, que los comentarios sean creativos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 3.

**C**ulpas.

.

_Hay algo tan necesario como el pan de cada día, y es la paz de cada día;_

_la paz sin la cual el mismo pan es amargo._

.

_Amado Nervo. _

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Sasuke le mandó aquella carpeta que contenía los papeles del divorcio, al parecer estaba urgido porque los firmara y ella en su capricho los había retenido más de la cuenta, pese a que él le dio una advertencia por medio del abogado. Aviso que sinceramente estaba de más, realmente esos papeles los firmó en cuanto los leyó.

— **¿Estás segura de que no aceptarás el acuerdo? —** preguntó por décima vez Ino **—. Recuerda que en el contrato prenupcial decía que si alguno de los dos cometía infidelidad no obtendría nada, eso por tu parte, pero dado que fue él mereces el 50% de los bienes matrimoniales. —** le recordó.

— **No quiero nada. —** respondió la pelirosa revisando otros papeles que el abogado de los Hatake le envío para hacer legal esa petición.

— **¡Es que no lo ves! Te serviría, ¡piensa en tu hijo, Sakura! **

— **Precisamente porque pienso en él no pienso aceptarlo. **

— **Sakura… **

— **No, Ino. —** cortó rápidamente y la miró, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar **—. He dejado mi dignidad y mi orgullo por él, no permitiré que piensen que su dinero me interesa. Mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante por nuestro medio, no porque le gané parte de su fortuna. Entiende. **

Ino prácticamente corrió al sofá y la abrazó con cariño, mientras Sakura sollozaba sin contenerse.

— **¿No piensas decírselo? —** murmuró la rubia.

— **¿Para qué? Ya está feliz con Tenten, que me deje en paz con mi hijo, al fin y al cabo…, ella también le dará uno ¿no?**

No quería parecer que le dolía pero su voz la delataba, sonaba tan quebrada como una copa de cristal estrellándose en el piso, así se sentía. Se había entregado, había amado y ¿Cómo le pagaron? Dejándola sola y ahora con la responsabilidad de un bebé.

Ino no quiso seguir tocando el tema, sobretodo porque en el estado de su amiga ya más tristezas y penas eran suficientes. Confiaba en que esas vacaciones que tomaría le sentarían bien, por lo menos hasta que volviera y se diera cuenta de que su ex – esposo, estaría más que unido a Tenten.

.

.

.

Lian y Sakura llegaron finalmente a una casona, era grande sin duda y muy rústica. Pero qué más podía esperar, se trataba de una hacienda, las casas de los hacendados eran las más grandes y 'lujosas' a la manera pueblerina. Pero sin poner un solo pie dentro, Sakura sintió aquella calurosa bienvenida como un verdadero hogar.

Toda era tan rústico y tan elegante al mismo tiempo, no había grandes cosas lujosas todo sencillo, simple y acogedor. El olor a pan recién horneado le llegó junto a un delicioso guiso, seguramente se preparaban porque pronto servirían el almuerzo. Escuchó vagamente a su prima darle las gracias a los muchachos por subir las valijas y dar instrucciones precisas, lo que le indicaban que no era la primera vez que llegaba. Y la familiaridad entre ellos era obvia.

— **¿Lia? ¡Lia! —** exclamó una voz femenina excitada.

Desde las escaleras de la segunda planta vio una esbelta figura femenina, de cabellos blancos semilargos y unos ojos plateados acerados, un rostro muy hermoso. Vestía unos desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta de tiras blanca, la chica prácticamente saltó a Lian y la abrazó cariñosamente.

— **¡Au! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! ¿Mi hermano te esconde de mí? —** un momento, había dicho ¿hermano?

Hasta donde sabía Kakashi no tenía hermanos, así que colocó una cara de desconcierto total. La chica no se parecía en lo absoluto a ninguno de los Hatake, a quienes ya en una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de conocer por medio de su prima, y luego se los encontró más seguido debido a sus relaciones afectivas y de negocios.

Aunque a esa chica jamás la había visto en todo ese tiempo, y era lógico que se mostrara confundida.

— **Hemos tenido mucho trabajo. —** contestó sonriente y cariñosamente Lian **—. Pero tú tampoco has hecho el esfuerzo por visitarnos. —** reprendió y la chica enrojeció.

— **Tú ya sabes cómo son las cosas en la hacienda… —** se excusó.

— **Esa no es una excusa y lo sabes. —** continúo su prima, se sintió ajena y entrometida en una conversación en la que nada sabía. De repente, ambas mujeres le prestaron atención, Lian sonrió y la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza **—. Quiero presentarte a mi prima, ella es Sakura. —** dijo abrazando afectuosamente a la pelirosa.

La albina sonrió con entusiasmo a la Haruno.

— **Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Haruka Hatake. Un placer. —** se presentó educada y respetuosa haciendo una leve inclinación.

La pelirosa se sintió avergonzada y fuera de lugar.

— **No, no, el placer es todo mío. — **se apresuró e hizo lo mismo.

— **Será un gusto tenerte gente nueva en casa. —** habló cálidamente la albina a la pelirosa y luego dirigió sus ojos a la pelirosada mayor **— ¿Mi hermano viene? —** indagó con ojos brillantes e ilusionados, Lian soltó una risa y asintió **— ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Le prepararé su postre favorito! —** profirió emocionada dando pequeños saltos como niña de diez años, a Sakura le hizo gracia y le sacó una sonrisa. La miró bajar corriendo las escaleras y enfilarse hacia la que supuso, era la cocina **— ¡SUBAN Y DESCANSEN, LES AVISARÉ CUANDO TODO ESTÉ LISTO! —** gritó desde la cocina, su prima soltó una risa divertida y con un movimiento la guió hacia la segunda planta.

La casa no era inmensa pero estaba bien equipada y era cómoda, lo suficiente para por lo menos 9 o 10 personas. Lian la guió hasta su habitación y le indicó que la que estaba al final del pasillo, era la que compartiría con Kakashi.

— **¿Ya habías venido antes? —** preguntó de repente en cuanto entraron en el amplio dormitorio, la maletas estaban ahí y comenzó a desempacarlas distraídamente.

— **Sí. —** respondió Lian sentándose en una silla de madera tallada que tenía unos cómodos cojines **—. Kakashi y yo solemos venir cada verano, tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones y las pasamos aquí. A él le gusta montar y de paso puede ver a Haruka. **

Sakura se detuvo en el camino hacia el armario para acomodar su ropa y se giró hacia su prima, abrió la boca pero no se atrevió a preguntar. La pelirosa mayor soltó una risa graciosa y la miró con sus ojos verde profundo, de una forma que podía decirle que sabía lo que pensaba.

— **Haruka no es hermana de Kakashi, no de sangre… —** pausó un instante **—. Es hija de un viejo amigo de Sakumo, del que hace mucho tiempo no saben y la madre de esta niña llegó buscándolo en una de las empresas pensando erróneamente que él era el dueño. —** dijo **—. Para ese entonces él ya había desaparecido y la mujer furiosa amenazó con deshacerse de la niña si no le daban el paradero, y que lo lamentarían. Pero Sakumo hizo algo mejor, le ofreció dinero a cambio de la custodia de la niña… Ya te imaginarás por donde iba la cosa. —** hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró fijamente a Sakura.

Ésta asintió. Entendió que la mujer se enredó con el amigo de Sakumo porque creyó que era el dueño de todo ese imperio, pero se llevó un chasco al darse cuenta de que no era nada más que un empleado amigo del dueño, más nada.

— **¿Cuántos años tenía Kakashi? **

— **15, Haruka tenía apenas tres meses cuando su madre la dejó al cuidado de los Hatake. —** si Kakashi tenía 35, eso significaba que la chica tenía 20 o estaba por cumplirlos **—. Desde entonces Jiraiya no ha dado señales de vida, y por fortuna su madre tampoco. **

— **Espera, ¿dijiste, Jiraiya? —** indagó con un extraño tono, Lian asintió.

— **¿Lo conoces? **

— **Solo de nombre, es el padrino de Naruto. —** comentó sorprendida, colocó la prenda en un gancho de ropa y luego se volteó hacia su prima **— ¿Ella sabe que…? **

— **No. Y te rogaría que no se lo contaras a nadie. —** pidió seriamente.

Sakura asintió comprendiendo y continúo con su tarea de acomodar la ropa. Su prima la dejó y dijo que también iría a acomodar la ropa de sus maletas, y era mucha, ya que incluía la de ella y la de Kakashi. Ella por su parte terminó de acomodar la suya y luego se recostó un rato, el viaje había sido largo y disfrutó del paisaje realmente.

La hacienda de los Hatake estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en un pequeño pueblo bastante apartado, pero no por eso significaba que fuese como Texas en su antigüedad. Para nada, en el pueblo, aunque era pequeño, había centros comerciales, supermercados y diversidad de negocios. Algo muy agradable y tranquilo.

Estaba segura que estar ahí le ayudaría mucho a su situación.

Cerró los ojos un rato, se sentía tan agotada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Miraba por la ventana desde su silla rotatoria, se encontraba impaciente ya quería volver. Le incomodaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario, y ya se había pasado dos días en negociaciones con Gaara.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos verde azulados. En sus delgados labios carmesí apareció una sonrisa ladina y en sus ojos un brillo travieso, eso era lo que estuvo viendo durante toda esa semana, y soportando sus comentarios mordaces.

— **Quita esa cara, ni que fuera tan desagradable verme todos los días. **

— **Para mí es igual. —** contestó él con ese habitual tono de aburrimiento, regresó la vista a las nubes que viajaban lentamente en el cielo azul.

— **Oh, vamos. No puedo creer que todavía estés molesto conmigo por eso, Shikamaru. —** se burló ella, Nara únicamente la vio con esos ojos perezosos y soltó un bostezo. Cosa que a ella le molestó de sobremanera pero se aguantó.

— **Te permito que digas de mí lo que quieras, Temari, pero no que cometas estupideces para que mi prometida piense mal de mí. **

— **¿Es que acaso no confía en ti? **

— **Confía en mí. —** respondió seguro ante la sonrisa de mofa de la rubia **—. En quien no confía es en ti. Y te pido que no me compliques más las cosas, no estoy aquí porque quiera si no por negocios. **

— **Buenos días, lamento la demora. —** entró un alto y apuesto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina **— ¿Qué haces aquí, Temari? —** preguntó a su hermana con una mirada seria, ésta se sobresaltó y luego hizo una mueca con la boca.

Enseguida la vio salir de ahí con el enojo a flor de piel, conocía a su hermana menor, solía tener un complejo de niña caprichosa que pocos podían controlar. Y él era uno, sabía que no estaba en ese salón de juntas porque alguien la hubiera convocado, claro que no, los asuntos eran entre él y Nara, ella estaba de más.

Sin embargo, él sabía de la relación que existió entre Shikamaru y su hermana, una que desgraciadamente llegó a malos términos por las ideas tontas de Temari. Pensamiento que años después mantuvo, seguía con la misma mentalidad y nadie podía hacer nada respecto a eso. No obstante, lejos de todo eso, ella tomó a Shikamaru como una especie de juego. Ahora que volvía a verlo creía que como antes podía tenerlo de nuevo con solo tronar los dedos, pero el chico la olvidó y ahora estaba comprometido con Ino Yamanaka.

Él tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en una de esas reuniones de negocios, o las invitaciones después de las reuniones. Era una chica muy bonita, amable y educada, provenía de buena familia y no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermana.

Cuando Temari se enteró y vio su reacción, supo por la sonrisa que esbozó que nada bueno podía pensar. Y con las próximas negociaciones que harían en Konoha, le abría las puertas para lo que pensara hacer. Aunque él estaba de por medio, y lo estaría antes de que su hermana cometiera otra de esas estupideces que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para obtener sus caprichos.

— **Dime, ¿Qué falta por firmar? —** solo que su hermana no contaba con que él no le permitiría seguir haciendo de las suyas, por algo era el mandatario de ese país y la cabeza de su familia.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura despertó de su pequeña siesta, la cena estaba por servirse, al bajar al comedor se encontró con que Kakashi ya se encontraba con ellos. Seguramente acababa de llegar pues aun llevaba el traje de oficina puesto.

— **Hola Sakura, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí. —** le dijo él peligris en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras, él le sonreía cálidamente y ella enrojeció al notar que en ese momento no llevaba aquella máscara puesta.

Hasta ese momento se percató de la masculina belleza de su rostro, muy asimilada a la perfección y tan acorde a la forma atlética y musculosa de su cuerpo. Realmente su prima tenía mucha suerte.

— **Sí, gracias Kakashi. —** murmuró tímidamente, él Hatake amplió su sonrisa y asintió satisfecho.

— **Ven, te estábamos esperando para empezar a cenar. —** dijo tomándola suavemente por los hombros y conduciéndola hacia el comedor, donde su prima y la hermana de él los esperaban.

Le indicó cual era su asiento y la cena fue servida. Se sintió un poco extraña, pero no extraña en el sentido de que se percibía así misma fuera de lugar, sino más bien en el sentido de armonía y paz. Los escuchaba hablar con gracia y cadencia, soltando una que otra broma para hacer el ambiente más ameno.

Era algo que le sorprendía y le agradaba al mismo tiempo, Sakura observó a Lian y Kakashi. Ambos compartían y hablaban de forma tan complementaria…, era simplemente sorprendente ver como se completaban el uno con el otro.

— **¿Me han dicho que los Hyūga quieren comprar las parcelas de los Tanaka? — **preguntó casualmente Kakashi cortando la carne en un movimiento ensayado y elegante.

Haruka tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca y tomó un poco de vino tinto.

— **Los Hyūga y los Uchiha. —** contestó algo atorada, tosió un poco y tomó agua. Ella por su parte levantó la cara en cuanto escuchó el apellido de su ex – marido.

Kakashi miró a su hermana elevando una ceja en forma inquisitiva.

— **No es secreto que ambas familias quieren agrandar sus haciendas y esos terrenos les vienen bien. —** continúo Haruka cortando una papa asada y llevándose un buen trozo a la boca.

— **Pero eso los pondría en desventaja, se acercarían más a los Kimura, y a ellos nadie los quiere de vecinos. **

— **¿Acaso ustedes no están en medio? —** preguntó su prima a su pareja con una expresión de suma rareza, éste asintió afirmativamente.

— **De hecho, a nosotros nos beneficiaría más tener esos terrenos. —** respondió él y luego miró a la albina **— ¿Cuánto ofreciste? —** le preguntó seriamente, y ésta sonrió complacida. Su hermano la conocía muy bien.

— **Una cifra de seis números que ni los Hyūga ni los Uchiha podrán superar. —** contestó la chica con astucia.

— **¿Cuándo te dan respuesta? **

— **Mañana, fui la última en ofertar. —** Kakashi la miró y ésta rió traviesamente.

Esperó a dar la última oferta porque ya tenía conocimiento de la de los otros dos, entonces pudo ofrecer una suma mucho más alta que estaba segura los Tanaka no rechazarían.

— **¿Los Uchiha tienen hacienda aquí? —** indagó repentinamente la pelirosa, enrojeció en cuanto los tres le prestaron atención y se sintió cohibida. Kakashi asintió y le sonrió tenuemente.

— **Somos vecinos, igual que con los Hyūga. **

— **Oh. —** respondió únicamente.

— **¿Es que acaso Sasuke nunca te lo dijo? —** habló su prima con el ceño fruncido al ver la negación de la pelirosa **—. Vaya si era un idiota bien hecho.**

— **¡Lian! —** exclamó alarmada la pelirosa, y su prima solamente la miró fijamente.

— **¿Qué? ¿No me digas que después de todo lo vas a defender? **

— **N-No… —** dudó y agachó la mirada.

Haruka observó a su hermano y éste con una media señal le dijo que después le explicaría. La chica comprendió al instante y decidió quedarse callada, mejor no preguntar porque podría incomodar y de paso, hacer más tenso el ambiente.

— **Será mejor dejar el tema. —** profirió Kakashi retomando los cubiertos para continuar con su cena **— ¿Aun no has dado un recorrido por la hacienda? —** manifestó mirando a la pelirosa, ésta negó tímidamente y él luego le sonrió —. **Bueno, mañana te daremos un recorrido. Estoy seguro que te agradará. **

Sakura sonrió agradecida porque cambiara de tema, ya sabía cómo era Lian con respecto a los Uchiha, sobre todo con lo que se refería a Sasuke y no quería tener un enfrentamiento con ella que seguramente no ganaría. Y que tampoco replicaría porque sabía que tenía razón.

Su prima la quería, ella lo sabía y era testigo de eso. Le ayudó en cuanto pudo y trató de disuadirla de aquel matrimonio en cuanto se enteró, pero ella en su necedad y su amor por Sasuke no escuchó razones. Al contrario, la apartó de ella y de su vida para que no se metiera entre ellos. Y porque Sasuke se lo pidió, le dijo que su prima era como una piedra en el zapato, a la que no trataría si no fuera por Kakashi y los Hatake.

Pero Lian nunca se amedrentó a los desplantes e insultos de su marido, por el contrario, siempre le respondió de forma astuta y educada sin pasarse de la raya, como él lo hizo en algunas ocasiones. Claro, siempre y cuando Kakashi o Itachi no estuvieran a la vista. Y como ella no era capaz de defenderla por no ir en su contra, era como si no estuviera.

Agachó la mirada avergonzada, su prima siempre la defendió y ella le pagó de la peor forma. Y ahora, nuevamente le tendía la mano, eso la hizo sentirse miserable.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Kakashi, Haruka y Lian hablaban, mientras ella solamente picaba la comida. Su apetito se había esfumado.

.

.

.

Cuando uno de los empleados de su hacienda lo llamó para decirle que los Tanaka habían tomado una decisión que no le favoreció, casi salió disparado de la oficina hacia la hacienda. Perder no era algo que le gustara y esos terrenos los quería para él, hacía años que persuadían a los Tanaka para que se los vendieran y nunca cedieron. Hasta ahora.

Y cuando ofertó estaba prácticamente seguro de que los terrenos ya eran suyos. Error, Haruka Hatake le superó con creces la cifra y ahora estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio.

Quería esos terrenos para agrandar la hacienda y así hacer mejor su productividad, ampliarla traería mayores beneficios para todos. Y de paso, generaría más empleos y ayudaría a la economía de ese pueblo, o por lo menos, la de las familias con trabajos mediocres. Cuando llegó a la hacienda comenzó a bramar a los cuatro vientos y a preguntar a su administrador ¿qué era lo que había pasado con esa oferta?, ¿y como carajos Haruka la superó?

Esa niña lo hizo ver como un idiota, y de paso, como un confiado. Debió suponer que esa niña no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y también ofertaría, aunque realmente supuso que no se excedería.

Y si él hizo una buena oferta, ¿Cuánto no habrá ofrecido ella? Gruñó descontento, se colocó las botas y tomó el sombrero, salió directo a las caballerizas para ir por su caballo. Montar le serviría, le quitaría el enojo y de paso le ayudaría a pensar en una contra oferta.

Y si tenía suerte, se encontraría con la chica que acababa de generarle esa desgracia.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, realmente no hay mucho que decir, solo dar los agradecimientos respectivos a quienes leen, dejan un comentario, me agregan a follows y favoritos, mil gracias. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización. _

_Cuídense. Saludos. _


	5. Pequeñas preocupaciones

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— **Diálogo — **

— Pensamientos —

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4.

**P**equeñas sorpresas.

.

_Algunos llaman razonamiento a encontrar argumentos para seguir creyendo lo que creen._

.

Anónimo.

* * *

El siguiente día por la mañana se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el baño haciendo todo muy aparatoso, poco pudo aguantar y daba gracias a Dios por tener cerca el baño o se hubiese vomitado encima.

Oh, como odiaba levantarse así. Bajó la tapa del baño y dejó ir el agua, se levantó con un poco de dificultad del piso y se giró hacia el lavamanos. Al mirar su aspecto en el espejo se asustó de verse tan pálida y desaliñada, su apariencia era horrorosa. Hizo una mueca de asco con la lengua, aun sentía ese ácido en la garganta y la lengua. Mejor se lavaba los dientes y la cara para quitarse esa expresión de muerte súbita o espantaría a cualquiera que la viera.

— **¿Náuseas matutinas? —** Sakura casi pega un grito al escuchar la voz de su prima, llevó la mano a su pecho y trató de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón al mismo tiempo que observaba de forma asesina a Lian. Pero ésta sonreía socarrona ante la expresión y falso intento de molestia de su prima menor.

— **¡Avisa, Lian! —** regañó la pelirosa, o por lo menos lo intentó ya que la voz le salió asustada.

La pelirosada mayor soltó una carcajada y le extendió un tazón, del cual emergían pequeñas hileras de humo.

— **Es té de hierbas, te ayudará con las náuseas y los vómitos en las mañanas. —** le dijo ante la interrogante que se formaba en los ojos de la Haruno menor.

— **Gracias. —** susurró Sakura, se sentó en la cama y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Sintió el caliente líquido abrirse paso por su garganta generándole alivio al estómago, soltó un pequeño gemido de confort y esbozó una sonrisa. Enseguida dirigió sus ojos hacia su prima, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que Sakura se le quedó mirando, entonces se percató de que su prima se había levantado hace rato; puesto que llevaba unos oscuros vaqueros ajustados a sus largas y torneadas piernas, la prenda sobresaltaba a la perfección sus anchas y redondeadas caderas, su firme y bien proporcionado trasero. La camisa a tiras azul rey se apegaba a su pequeña cintura de avispa y su tonificado abdomen, sin contar que sobresaltaba esos dos grandes y sólidos atributos.

Seguro Kakashi tendría que ahuyentar a más de alguno de los vaqueros en la hacienda, o algún otro aparecido. Llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza y en las manos un sombrero estilo vaquero en color café quemado.

Un estilo muy de la hacienda.

— **¿Vas a algún lugar? —** preguntó a Lian.

La pelirosa mayor soltó una carcajada.

— **Dirás, vamos. —** remarcó, Sakura alzó una ceja interrogante **—. Estamos esperándote para desayunar, y luego iremos a dar un recorrido por la hacienda. Kakashi quiere que conozcas sus alrededores y el manejo. —** se encogió de hombros.

— **¿A caballo? — **indagó un poco temerosa, Lian soltó una pequeña risa y negó.

— **No, en la camioneta. — **contestó aliviándola **—. Tú no puedes montar, y aunque pudieras, te está prohibido ¿recuerdas? **

La pelirosa asintió y le dio otro sorbo al té de hierbas, en verdad estaba muy bueno.

— **Te esperamos abajo. —** le sonrió Lian y enseguida se retiró.

La Haruno soltó un suspiro, terminó su té y se dispuso a cambiarse para poder bajar y que no tardarán más en desayunar.

.

.

.

Vaya, ver a Kakashi vestido en jeans y camisa de vestir a cuadros era una visión verdaderamente colosal, le calzaba tan bien ese pantalón que se quedó ida por un instante. Hasta que su prima le hizo bajar a tierra con un llamado y ella casi corrió al comedor.

El desayuno pasó de tensión, hablaron y soltaron algunas bromas de vez en cuando. Haruka era muy agradable, muy tierna e inocente. Parecía una niña grande.

Exactamente después de terminar el desayuno se montaron en la camioneta, no supo rumbo a donde iban, solo que comenzaron a alejarse. Dejó de ver vegetación y casas para ver solo pasto seco, grandes y grandes parcelas de pasto seco. Rocas enormes en la lejanía, aunque eso no quitaba lo bello del paisaje.

Miró hacia atrás donde Haruka venía siguiéndolos montada en lindo pura sangre café, la chica era prácticamente una experta con los caballos y prefirió montar antes que subirse a la camioneta. Lo que a Kakashi le provocó una risa divertida, su hermana parecía una niña caprichosa cuando quería.

Finalmente la camioneta negra se estacionó, bajaron de ella y se encontró con un pequeño cercado que claramente limitaba el terreno de esa hacienda con otra. A lo lejos pudo ver a un grupo de hombres, lo que supuso eran vaqueros de la hacienda vecina y otro más en la de los Hatake.

Entre esos había varios montados en caballos y estos animales haciendo algunas destrezas, seguramente eran los adiestradores. Sonrió, era reconfortante ver algo tan hermoso. No era fanática de la monta de caballos, pero le gusta ver a otros disfrutando de eso. Y esos hombres parecían amar lo que hacían.

No obstante, una figura le llamó la atención en la lejanía. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver con claridad, pues solamente veía una mancha negra. Y aun así no pudo ver con mucha distinción, así que llevó la mano a su frente e hizo sombra con la palma. A duras penas pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre, por su corpulencia y altura pudo distinguirlo.

A medida que se acercaba cabalgando en aquel corcel negro comenzó a distinguirlo, abrió ligeramente la boca al darse cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke su ex – esposo. El hombre cabalgaba con maestría ese caballo negro pura sangre, al verlo acercarse y bajar de éste pudo distinguir mejor su alta figura.

Poseía la misma estatura de Kakashi, su metro noventa ya lo hacía diferenciarse de todos esos hombres. Pero era su porte y elegancia lo que lo resaltaba aun más, eso sin contar ese cuerpo esculpido y musculoso. Su vestimenta era totalmente negra, un jeans y camisa manga larga abierta a mitad del pecho que mostraba un centro también oscuro. Su cabellera larga atada en aquella coleta baja y sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, del mismo color de toda su vestimenta. Lo vio acercarse a la cerca a la cerca y posar una de sus botas el pequeño trozo de madera que simulaba un escalón.

Lo vio saltarse la pequeña cerca de un solo movimiento y caminar hacia ellos con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, aunque su paso raso y fuerte indicaba que no estaba contento.

— **Oh vaya, esto se pondrá bueno. —** dijo Lian a su lado al ver que Itachi se dirigía hacia ellos, pero con la vista puesta precisamente en la albina que acababa de bajar de su caballo.

— **Buenos días. —** saludó educadamente el Uchiha, su voz viril era sumamente grave y moderada, muy medida en sus palabras.

— **Supongo que vienes a reclamar por las parcelas que obtuvimos de los Tanaka. —** articuló Haruka sin siquiera saludarlo.

— **Lo que ofreciste por esas parcelas es más de lo que en realidad valen. **

— **Y eso lo sabes por qué hiciste un estudio detallado de la calidad de esa tierra ¿no es así? —** replicó la albina con una ceja alzada.

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, esa niña tenía una cualidad de descifrarle rápidamente los movimientos.

— **No me interesa si pagué lo que vale esa tierra. —** continúo la albina **—. En este negocio Itachi, vale lo que ofreces y si superas las ofertas la tierra es tuya. A los hacendados no les interesa nada más que el dinero, entre más alta sea la cifra más posibilidades tienes de adquirirla.**

— **Igual es una cifra demasiado alta. Estoy dispuesto a contra ofertar por esos terrenos. —** dijo él.

La albina sonrió con suficiencia y posó una mano en su cadera.

— **Demasiado tarde, los terrenos ya son nuestros. —** emitió ella** —. Esta mañana enviaron a su abogado con el contrato de compra-venta. Ya no hay nada que hacer. **

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con disgusto.

— **¿Ustedes dos no podrían dejar su rivalidad un rato? —** preguntó aburrido Kakashi.

— **No. —** contestaron al unísono.

— **Mira, te haré un favor. —** profirió Haruka ya cansada de los arrebatos que Itachi solía tener con respecto a la hacienda **—. Los Kimura preparan una venta, sus parcelas serán más grandes que las nuestras, puedes contactarte con ellos y ofertar. **

— **¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

— **Saito, el hijo menor de los Kimura me lo comentó, lo harán pronto.**

— **Hmp. —** emitió únicamente, ese monosílabo tan peculiar en los Uchiha.

Sasuke solía hacerlo cuando no quería contestar o algo le molestaba, o por simple aburrimiento. Sus ojos se entristecieron al recordarlo, precisamente en ese momento su mirada jade se encontró con la oscura de Itachi, lo que hizo que la desviara rápidamente.

Itachi clavó sus ojos en la frágil y diminuta figura de la Haruno, le pareció haberla visto en algún momento cuando se acercó, pero como iba molesto no se detuvo a detallarla. Hasta ese momento se fijaba en su delgadez, que era camuflada por esa falda larga y recta, y la camisa que le quedaba un poco grande.

Se le veía pálida y con unas sobresalientes ojeras, una inesperada rabia se instaló en su pecho y no pudo encontrar otro culpable más que su hermano menor.

— **Sakura, no creí encontrarte aquí. —** manifestó hacia la pelirosa que rehuía de su mirada, comenzó a jugar con la tela de su falda con nerviosismo.

— **Ahm. Hola Itachi. —** saludó apenas con una vaga y forzada sonrisa, mirándolo escasamente.

Lian, Haruka y Kakashi se mantuvieron al margen, aunque sabían perfectamente que lo último que Sakura deseaba era tener que encontrarse con cualquier miembro de la familia de su ex – esposo. Hacía escasas horas que firmó el divorcio y lo único que quería era alejarse de todos ellos, pero resultó que terminó encontrándoselos en el lugar donde creyó no estarían.

Casualmente en ese momento se escuchó un llamado de uno de los vaqueros de la hacienda de los Hatake hacia sus patrones, éstos se disculparon y se encaminaron hacia donde los requerían. Sakura miró con urgencia a Lian, pero ésta solo se encogió de hombros y se disculpó con ellos diciéndoles que volvería pronto.

Entonces se quedaron solos, Sakura presionaba la tela de su falda arrugándola y sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo. Itachi siempre le pareció intimidante, serio y frío, muy distante. Las veces que lo vio y que convivieron siempre se mantenía al margen, hablaba poco y no convivía con nadie. Siempre serio, indiferente a todo y parecía que la relación que llevaba con su hermano no era la mejor, pero trataban de ser lo más cordiales posible para no hacer más líos.

Con ella cruzó muy pocas palabras, y eso antes del matrimonio, ya que después Sasuke trataba de que pasara lo menos posible con él o con su familia política. Por eso la mantuvo en casa todo ese tiempo…

— **Sakura, en nombre mío y de mi familia te pido disculpas por todo el daño que Sasuke te ha provocado. —** articuló él seriamente, la pelirosa no se sintió sorprendida pero tampoco ofendida. Se esperaba esa reacción de parte del hermano mayor de Sasuke, tan diplomático y educado.

Ella sonrió irónica y herida. Si una disculpa valiera por todo el daño que él acababa de ocasionarle, bien las aceptaría gustosa.

— **Ustedes no tienen la culpa. No es necesaria la disculpa. —** murmuró con tono triste.

Itachi la miró larga y fijamente, ella evadía su mirada y su presencia impacientemente, como si le incomodara. Y lo comprendía, pero también le irritaba esa actitud.

— **Igual, te extiendo mis disculpas. **

— **Con una disculpa no puedes remediar el daño, por eso no es necesaria. —** musitó ella.

Desesperada por el nerviosismo y el enojo, caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sus familiares, o por lo menos lo intento, ya que un mareo muy fuerte detuvo su huída y se tambaleó. Tuvo que apoyar una mano en la parte delantera de la camioneta para sostenerse, de nada le sirvió, el mareo se acentuó y pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo último que sintió fue como si su cuerpo cayese al vacío siendo detenido por alguna calidez proveniente de algún lugar, algunos extenuantes gritos a lo lejos y enseguida silencio.

.

.

.

Bajó del caballo de un salto, sus pisadas grandes y fuertes resonaban en el piso de la madera. Caminaba de un lado para otro, tiró el sombrero que cayó casualmente en un sillón, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los puños crispados.

No comprendía por qué razón no le dejaron ir, ahora estaría con aquella preocupación de saber que era lo que le pasaba. Lian y Kakashi no le permitieron ir, él solamente la vio desvanecerse y de no haber estado cerca seguramente al caer se hubiese dado contra la llanta de la camioneta.

Gruñó de molestia, en su vida se había sentido tan rabioso como hasta ese momento. Sin prestar atención, a lo lejos se escuchó el chirrido metálico de las llantas de una silla de ruedas, seguido por uno de los largos pasillos se hizo presente una corpulenta figura.

Se trataba de un hombre de complexión atlética y largos cabellos negros en forma puntiaguda, sus facciones eran similares a las suyas al igual que sus oscuros ojos negros. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color oscuro, parecía azul marino y unos pantalones de vestir en color beige que estaban cubiertos por una manta de lana sobre sus piernas.

— **¿Y ahora que te pasó? —** preguntó raudo a Itachi, éste lo miró y su expresión cedió un poco de la molestia a un poco de pasividad.

— **Sakura está aquí, en la hacienda de los Hatake. **

— **¿Y? **

— **Estaba en los predios revisando el trabajo de los peones, me los encontré, platicamos un rato y de repente se desvaneció. **

— **Y su familia no permitió que te quedaras. —** concluyó astutamente el hombre, el otro asintió y soltó un suspiro agotado.

**— No sé qué demonios me pasa con ella, tío. —** cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldar del sillón con expresión ofuscada.

Madara soltó una risa divertida, se movió en la silla de ruedas y quedó más cerca de su sobrino. Si no lo conociera, diría que en realidad no lo sabía, pero estaba tan consciente de eso como él mismo.

— **Qué sigas negándolo no te sirve, y que me lo niegues a mí es estúpido. —** Itachi abrió los ojos y lo miró pacientemente.

Su tío era demasiado perceptivo e intuitivo, pero su inteligencia y observación no había quien las superara. Ni siquiera su padre tenía ese don. Y eso que intentó por todos los medios llegar a ser la mitad de lo que era su tío, pero no llegó ni a los talones.

— **Dime una cosa tío, ¿Cómo olvidaste a Mei? —** Madara soltó una risa irónica y lo miró fijamente, en sus ojos no había emoción.

— **Odiándola. —** respondió escueto.

— **Raro sería que no lo hicieras, después de todo es por ella que estás en esa silla de ruedas. **

Madara soltó una risa y movió negativamente su cabeza.

— **No. Mi estupidez me tiene en esta silla de ruedas. —** dijo el mayor.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo para ambos, tocar ese tema nunca era bueno, menos después de tanto tiempo…

— **Sakura no es como Mei, Itachi. La esposa de tu hermano solo fue una víctima, en cambio Mei iba tras algo… —** dijo mientras con las manos hacía el movimiento en las ruedas de la silla para retroceder y retomar el camino por el pasillo** —. Por cierto, me gustaría verla, espero pueda venir. —** profirió y retomó el camino por donde llegó.

Itachi soltó un suspiro lamentable, llevó la mano a su frente y quitó el poco de sudor que le había creado aquella tarea matutina.

— **Señor… —** escuchó una tímida voz femenina.

El Uchiha quitó la mano de sus ojos y la miró de reojo.

— **Sí, ¿Qué sucede Meylin? —** preguntó cansado.

Meylin Daidoyi, era la nueva empleada de la casa. Una chica de no más de 20 años, de figura menuda, no curvilínea pero tampoco plana. Lo que realmente llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, tenía un toque entre lila y lavanda muy bonitos, muy claros y expresivos. Un cabello a media espalda de un color castaño muy, muy claro. Y su rostro angelical.

La chica era callada y tímida, pero muy cumplida con su trabajo. La contrató exclusivamente para el cuido de su tío Madara.

— **Ehm…, ya es hora del baño de su tío, pero parece un poco indispuesto. —** murmuró con las mejillas carmesí.

Itachi soltó otro suspiro.

— **Llama a los empleados, ellos ya saben qué hacer. Cuando él te avise que está listo para salir vuelve a llamarlos. —** dijo poniéndose de pie se encaminó hacia las escaleras pero se quedó al pie de estas y la miró, la chica se sobresaltó un poco por la mirada profunda y seria del sobrino del dueño **—. Y ayúdale Meylin, que aunque él crea que puede hacer todo, no es así, ¿de acuerdo? **

La chica asintió repetidamente aun con las mejillas encendidas, observó al guapo hombre subir las escaleras con parsimonia agarrado de la barandilla y perderse en la segunda planta.

Meylin exhaló profundamente y tomó valor para tomar el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su patrón, otro día, otra odisea. Con él siempre era una aventura.

* * *

**Notas: **

_Bueno, realmente ya poco a poco se van dando cuenta de por donde va la cosa, de momento no puedo decir más. Solo que el acercamiento entre Sakura e Itachi está siendo un poco infructuoso, complicado y le será difícil de momento. Pero, poco a poco se hará más evidente. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.  
_

_Y por cierto, puede que Sakura sea sumisamente estúpida, como dijo alguien por ahí. Pero como se darán cuenta, no es algo fácil, menos si eres engañada por alguien a quien amas tanto. Claramente, eso solo lo sabemos aquellas que hemos pasado por rupturas de relaciones terribles. Y el punto es que aprenda a defenderse así misma, poco a poco, ya que sí, Sasuke hizo su parte en su personalidad. _

_Les doy las gracias a las que se toman la molestia de dejar su debido comentario, a las que me agregan a alertas y favoritos. Un millón de gracias, nos veremos en una próxima actualización. Hasta pronto. _


	6. Inesperado

**Capítulo corto, lamento la tardanza. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— **Diálogo — **

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**Personajes: **Sasuke | Sakura | Itachi.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | Angst.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 5.

**I**nesperado.

.

‹‹ _Muchas personas creen que cuando han superado un error_

_ya no necesitan volver a enmendarlo. ››_

.

Mariano José de Larra.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella tarde se sintió sumamente mareada, y las náuseas la atacaron repentinamente haciendo que se levantara de la cama de un salto directo al baño. Arcada tras arcada sentía que se le iba el alma, realmente ese embarazo se estaba tornando muy molestoso, y no en el sentido en que no quisiera a su hijo.

No, en lo absoluto. Sino en el sentido de que al paso que iba desaparecería, y no podría culminar la gestación. Eso comenzaba a preocuparla.

Cuando su estómago quedó completamente vacío, haló la cadena del retrete y con un terrible mareo se levantó y desplazó al lavamanos para poder asearse. Cuando hubo hecho todo eso, regresó tambaleante a la habitación donde ya Lian la esperaba con una humeante taza de té.

— **Te ves terrible. —** le dijo tendiéndole la taza, Sakura la miró de forma asesina y su prima rió, ocultando verdaderamente la preocupación que sentía por su prima **—. Tómate eso, te ayudará. —** continúo **— ¿Te has estado tomando los suplementos y vitaminas prenatales? —** Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente, lo había olvidado por completo.

Estuvo tanto tiempo metida en su depresión que se olvidó de eso y ni siquiera los empacó.

— **No, yo… **

Lian soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia una de las cómodas, abrió el tercer cajón y sacó unas cajas.

— **Supuse que se te olvidaría así que los empaqué por ti. —** articuló mostrándole las cajas y poniéndolas en el tocador para que no se le olvidara tomárselas **—. Entiendo que estés triste y deprimida, Sakura… Pero debes empezar a cuidarte, por ti y por ese bebé que ahora depende de ti. Todo lo que tú hagas y lo que a ti te falte, también le afectará a él, ya es hora de que… Comiences a pensar más en ustedes y menos en Sasuke. —** profirió sincera.

La pelirosa sabía que tenía razón, que ella estaba siendo demasiado tonta e infantil, que se estaba echando a morir por alguien que no valía la pena y la cambiaba por cualquier mujer que se le cruzara enfrente y le diera un hijo… Ese solo pensamiento le generaba dolor, asco y repulsión. Pero el primero predominaba sobre los otros dos…

— **¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —** preguntó un poco aturdida, dándole un sorbo a la taza de té.

La pelirosa mayor inhaló cansada y se sentó en el sillón blanquecino que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

— **Te desmayaste, de no haber sido por Itachi hubieras besado el pasto. — **manifestó **—. Tuviste suerte de que estuviera ahí, Kakashi no habría podido llegar aunque hubiese corrido.**

Sakura miró a su prima con temor.

— **¿I-Itachi sabe que…?**

— **No. Ni siquiera lo sospecha, creo que piensa que solo estás débil por mala alimentación debido a la depresión que supone tienes por todo este lío con su hermano. —** alivió a la pelirosa que pudo respirar con tranquilidad **—. Quiso venir con nosotros, pero no se lo permití. No lo creí prudente. **

La pelirosa asintió de acuerdo con su prima. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de esa familia, aunque no sabría como haría ahora con su embarazo, ni como lo ocultaría.

— **Aunque llamó esta tarde, quería saber cómo estabas. —** añadió Lian mirando fijamente a su prima, Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada **—. También dijo que Madara quiere verte. **

— **¿Verme a mí? ¿Para qué? **

— **No lo sé. —** se encogió de hombros Lian y recostó la espalda en el respaldar del sillón **— ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que Itachi estaba enamorado de ti… **

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a su prima, dejó la taza en la mesita de noche y habló.

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? **

— **Por la forma en la que te miraba y por la atención que inusualmente te prestaba, jamás fue descortés ni mal educado. —** enumeró lo que a ella se le hizo algo normal.

— **Era educación Lia, sus padres lo educaron para ser un hombre caballeroso y respetable. **

— **Pues con él si hicieron un buen trabajo, no puedo decirlo mismo de su hermanito. —** musitó con cierto desprecio hacia Sasuke, le dolió ver las expresiones de su prima hacia su ex – esposo, pero más le dolía saber que ella siempre tuvo la razón **—. Pero independientemente de eso… Itachi siempre disponía de atención y tiempo para ti, ¿no recuerdas?**

Oh, claro que recordaba. Siempre atento y dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesitara, aun así él estuviera saturado de trabajo. Pero ella siempre lo había visto como amabilidad, o a lo mejor obligación por ser la novia de su hermano menor.

— **Es un hombre amable. **

La Haruno mayor negó con la cabeza.

— **No creo que haya sido solo amabilidad, Sakura. **

— **Estás viendo gatos donde solo hay tigres. —** zanjó la pelirosa **—. Itachi solo es un hombre amable. **

Lian soltó otro suspiro, la terquedad de su prima menor no tenía igual.

— **Como bien dice el refrán: No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver… —** murmuró y se levantó del sillón encaminada hacia la salida **—. Yo creo que te equivocaste de hermano, Sakura. Pero nunca es tarde para rectificar los errores. —** emitió misteriosa, la pelirosa la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería y Lian le sonrió **—. Te estaremos esperando en el comedor para la cena, termínate tu té. **

Seguido salió dejando a una confundida y muy pensativa pelirosa.

Su prima tendría que estar loca, para sugerir semejante tontería.

.

.

.

— **A ver, espera, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente? —** repitió por décima vez, una voz masculina chilló al otro lado de la línea y tuvo que quitarse el auricular de la oreja o seguramente le reventaría el tímpano **— ¡Qué hables más despacio, Deidara porque no te estoy entiendo! —** gruñó exasperado, ya no sabía si había sido buena idea dejarlo al frente de todo eso **—. Bien, ¿Qué más? —** otro minuto de silencio en el que él se concentró en entender los chillidos de su rubio amigo, le indicó proseguir con un 'ajá' y se volvió a concentrar mientras tomaba una carpeta y le echaba un vistazo **— ¿Eso es todo? —** un sí se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Escuchó otro grito de un alterado Deidara que decía una y otra vez lo mismo, llevó la mano libre a su sien izquierda y la masajeó ligeramente. Soltó un suspiró y decidió hablar.

— **Escúchame, Deidara, no importa el costo. —** al otro lado escuchó una réplica, exhaló hastiado **—. Sí, ya sé. Pero no importa el dinero, dales lo que piden, si tenemos ese local tendremos grandes márgenes de ganancia, más de los que ya tenemos. Así que no importa. —** zanjó quedamente, el rubio al otro lado de la línea pareció tranquilizarse y ya hablaba más calmado **—. Bien, avísame por cualquier otra cosa.**

Seguido colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Montar a caballo al alba era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, uno que no podía saciar a menudo y que cuando lo hacía no le gustaba ser interrumpido. Sin embargo, a su colega le importaba un pepino tal asunto y le impedía ejecutar su hobby.

Maldita la hora en que le dijo donde estaría.

— **¿Problemas? —** la pregunta sarcástica de su tío le llegó de improviso y lo sorprendió dando un bote en su asiento.

Él no era de asustarse con tanta facilidad, pero en ese preciso momento su estrés estaba por las nubes y cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera lo sobresaltaba. Una voz no era la excepción.

No entendía cómo es que Madara se las arreglaba para no hacer ruido con su silla, cuando quería obviamente, porque en otras ocasiones era tan ruidoso como Naruto. Por lo general, cuando bebía demasiado…

— **Nada que no pueda arreglarse. —** respondió escueto.

— **No lo parece, con verte la cara es suficiente. **

— **Solo que creen que puedo partirme en dos y arreglar todos los asuntos de la empresa. —** musitó agotado, raras veces se daba el lujo de lucir así, pero su tío era de confianza y estaba de más ocultar su verdadero estado de estrés.

— **¿Y por qué no delegas unas responsabilidades a Sasuke? Estoy seguro que le vendría bien un poco de presión, que sepa llevar un poco de carga sobre sus hombros. —** sugirió el mayor, Itachi quitó el brazo que le cubría los ojos resguardándose de la luz de sol.

Abrió sus párpados lentamente aun sintiendo la molestia de la luz repentina, giró su cabeza para ver a su tío perfectamente arreglado y elevó una ceja azabache indagador y sarcástico.

— **¿En realidad esperas que haga eso? —** interrogó, era una pregunta retórica, ambos sabían la respuesta **—. Sabes cómo es Sasuke. No se toma nada en serio, a menos que sea bebida, juego o mujeres. —** constató, su tío ya lo sabía, pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que algo había cambiado… **— ¿Por qué crees que no tengo la menor intención de dejar la empresa en sus manos? La echará a perder antes de que yo haya salido de ahí. —** tiró su brazo en dirección horizontal con cierta molestia.

Madara soltó un suspiro, Sasuke era el peor de sus sobrinos.

— **Creí que tu hermano había heredado algo de la inteligencia tuya y de Fugaku, pero por lo que veo no es así… —** profirió decepcionado.

— **Él no es estúpido, tío. Es inteligente, pero se le hace más cómodo que otros hagan las cosas por él, entre menos se esfuerce es más fácil. —** aclaró Itachi **—. Por eso no logro entender por qué razón quiere la presidencia de la empresa, cuando él sabe que mandará todo por la borda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

— **¿Por eso acudiste a nosotros? **

Su sobrino asintió, pero en sus ojos azabaches bailaba algo más…

— **Y porque no confío en Tenten, algo me dice que jugaba a doble punta para hacerse con la fortuna de uno o de otro, pero Sasuke fue más estúpido y lo engatusó más rápido. —** analizó **—. Me cuesta creer que mi hermano pierde su inteligencia cuando se trata de mujeres. **

— **Y no solo en eso, ya lo has dicho. No le gusta pensar por sí mismo a menos que sea para su propio beneficio. —** recordó Madara.

— **Esta es una solución inmediata, necesito una a largo plazo. —** murmuró más para sí que para su tío.

— **Pues como no te cases y consigas un heredero pronto no le veo manera. **

Itachi soltó otro suspiro, casarse para mantener su puesto en la empresa no estaba en sus planes. Además, sería una treta tan sucia como la que su hermano menor ya había montado antes y que terminó destruyendo con su inesperado divorcio debido a esa aventura con su secretaria. Él no tomaba atajos, los caminos fáciles no estaban hechos para él.

Era mucho más complicado.

Miró a su tío inquisitivo y luego frunció muy levemente el entrecejo.

— **¿Sabes? Si te decidieras a operarte no tendría que buscar una solución, tú podrías ayudarme y encargarte. —** le reprochó sin el menor remordimiento.

Madara instantáneamente cambió de postura, sus facciones y músculos se pusieron rígidos, su mirada se tornó seria y su boca dibujó una delgada línea con sus finos labios presionándose entre sí. Acababa de tocar un punto sensible, y un tema que su tío evadiría descaradamente.

— **Ese no es el tema a tratar, mi parálisis no es de importancia. —** habló seriamente.

— **Pues debería, tu condición de vida mejoraría y no tendrías que depender de los demás. —** sí, eso fue duro y cruel.

Pero tenía que hacerlo entender, que estar en esa silla era solo una terquedad, un capricho suyo por auto-flagelarse por su errores. Por sus malas decisiones.

— **Eso no te incumbe. —** contestó, su mirada iracunda le prevenía no seguir o terminarían discutiendo, como siempre que salía a relucir ese tema.

— **Señor Uchiha. —** aquella voz femenina y tímida se abrió paso cortando su discusión, Madara bufó y miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— **Excelente, yo buscando mis momentos de tranquilidad y ella viene… — **profirió despreocupado **— ¿Qué no pudiste encontrar a alguien mayor? —** reprochó en voz baja al escuchar los pasos más cerca del pasillo hacia la sala.

Su sobrino se encogió de hombros.

— **Creí que te haría bien alguien joven, con lo senil que te pones, seguramente ella te ayudará a sobrellevar tu vejez. —** sonrió mordaz.

Madara resopló y se calló en cuanto vio la figura de la chica presentarse con las mejillas arreboladas antes los dos atractivos hombres.

— **Ahm…, Marine manda a decir que el desayuno ya está servido. —** musitó queda y avergonzada.

— **Vamos enseguida. —** contestó Itachi con esa voz de mando indiscutible.

Meylin asintió ligeramente y se retiró evitando ver al mayor de los dos.

— **Ella no durará mucho en este lugar. —** articuló Madara, Itachi lo miró interesado **—. Es una chica de ciudad, está acostumbrada a los ruidos y los grandes planteles, lugares más amplios y con más entretenimiento. Este pueblo con suerte tiene centros comerciales decentes, se aburrirá y se irá antes de que cumpla un mes. —** aseguró mirando fijamente a su sobrino.

Éste sonrió.

— **Yo no lo creo así. Tiene buenas referencias. **

— **Y eso nada tiene que ver. —** replicó su tío **—. Cuando alguien ya está acostumbrado a un lugar y un estilo de vida, no importa cuánto hagas, siempre volverá a sus raíces. **

— **Como tú estás acostumbrado a esa silla ¿no? —** interrogó elevando una ceja.

— **Tsk. Nunca dejarás ese tema ¿verdad? **

— **Jamás. —** le sonrió.

El mayor colocó una mueca ligera de desagrado, posó las manos sobre las ruedas metálicas de la silla y con experiencia las hizo hacia atrás y rotó ágilmente sobre el eje de la silla para dirigirse al comedor sin decir nada.

Cada vez que su sobrino se hacía presente en el lugar terminaban disgustados, o bien el ambiente se tornaba tenso. Porque Itachi no dejaba el tema de la operación que podría curarlo, que le haría mejorar su condición de vida, que lo haría volver a lo que antes era.

El único problema… Es que no sabía si quería volver a lo que alguna vez fue…

.

.

.

Ese día cuando se levantó en la mañana lo último que esperó fue ver a Madara Uchiha al pie de la escalera en su silla de ruedas.

— **Uchiha-san. —** murmuró.

Perpleja y con su tono sorprendido, se quedó arriba al inicio de la escalera del segundo piso. Lo miraba sin poder creerlo, a su lado se encontraba Itachi, vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una camisa de lino blanca. Con su cabello prolijamente atado en su coleta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su vaquero.

Su rostro relajado, aunque sus ojos la atraparon en una intensa mirada que la hizo sonrojarse inmediatamente.

— **¡Sakura, ven acá, quiero verte! **

La vivaz voz de Madara la distrajo regresándola a la realidad, contempló al hombre en la silla de ruedas que sonreía gustoso hacia la muchacha pelirosada. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel gesto en el hombre le generó un poco de calidez y un sentimiento de inusitada alegría, que creía, ya había olvidado.

Movida por el sentimiento bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, cuidando de no tropezar con sus dos pies izquierdos.

— **Uchiha-san. —** repitió, luego levantó la mirada y nuevamente se vio atrapada por la oscura de Itachi.

Sus ojos eran tan iguales a los de Sasuke, pero no veía la misma frialdad e indiferencia del que fue su esposo. Sino todo lo contrario, la calidez y el sentimiento de amabilidad predominaban en ellos.

Sus mejillas inexplicablemente se calentaron, y compuso una amable sonrisa fingida.

— **Itachi-san. —** saludó educadamente, devolvió su mirada hacia Madara que la miraba encantado y sonriente.

— **Sakura, ya te he dicho que dejes las formalidades. Solo llámame Madara. —** regañó el mayor.

Haruno sonrió, por alguna razón su compañía siempre le otorgaba aquella especie de paternalidad que tanta falta le hacía.

— **Perdone, es solo la costumbre. **

Sonrió nerviosamente, aun podía sentir la mirada de Itachi sobre ella, parecía estar evaluándola.

— **Disculpa que viniéramos a molestarte, Sakura. —** escuchó la voz cálida de Itachi, volteó hacia él y seguía con la expresión impasible **—. Mi tío quería verte y se preocupó al saber lo que te pasó, ¿ya te sientes mejor?**

La pregunta sonó casual, pero pudo escuchar un tono preocupante en ella. Sakura se sintió nerviosa y trató de sonreír.

— **Sí. Solo fue un desmayo por deshidratación. **

— **¿Es que acaso no bebes suficientes líquidos? **

Curioso e interesado, preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Ella enrojeció, estaba enredada en su propia mentira. Se quedó sin voz, la buscó pero la muy traidora no quería encontrarse con ella.

Era una excusa estúpida, lo sabía. Ahora no encontraba la forma de salirse del punto sin parecer una loca desesperada, o generar duda. Siempre fue una mala mentirosa.

— **Déjala, Itachi. Seguramente ha estado demasiado ocupada que se le ha olvidado, ¿cierto, Sakura? **

La intervención de Madara fue oportuna, su mirada cómplice le hizo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y asentir ante sus palabras. Itachi lo dejó pasar y se despidió cordialmente de la pelirosa.

Sakura condujo alegremente a Madara hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a él, el tío de su ex esposo siempre fue una persona amable y cariñosa con ella. Lo que le parecía muy extraño, ya que Sasuke siempre hablaba muy mal de él y lo colocaba como un mounstro interesado, que se merecía todo lo que le sucedía.

Más de alguna vez, le pareció que a Sasuke le daba gusto verlo confinado a esa silla de ruedas. Mientras que a ella le caía bien, se le hacía una buena persona, muy amable y atenta. Como Itachi. Sin embargo, nunca dijo nada. Seguramente Sasuke le hubiese regañado y obligado a pensar de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Forzosamente, tuvo que callarse lo que pensaba.

Miró al Uchiha, se sonrojó. Definitivamente no entendía como todos los hombres pertenecientes a esa familia podían ser tan atractivos, tan…, perfectos físicamente…

Se sintió nerviosa, Madara le observaba insistentemente, escrutador e inquisitivo. Retorció sus manos intranquila, desvió su iris y trató de no parecer como que ocultaba algo.

— **¿Para cuándo el nacimiento? **

Soltó el Uchiha, a Sakura se le detuvo el corazón. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enseguida lo miró con angustia. Abrió su boca intentando emular algún sonido, pero su voz traicionera se escapó cuando más la necesitaba. El bombeo de su corazón se aceleró sin previo aviso, sentía que ese órgano pronto se escaparía por la garganta debido a la ansiedad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡Solo la había visto, más nada!

No podía hablar, no sabía que decir. No quería que nadie de esa familia supiera, no quería que Sasuke lo supiera. ¿Podía negarse? Imposible. Más de alguna vez le escuchó decir a Sasuke que si había alguien a quien no se podía eludir después de su hermano mayor, era precisamente su tío. Madara.

Pero podía intentar. Abrió la boca dispuesta a negarse.

— **¿Me lo vas a negar? —** indagó el azabache, con una ceja enarcada.

Y Sakura cerró la boca de golpe e hizo un adorable puchero, lo que consiguió sacar una carcajada en Madara.

— **No… —** murmuró avergonzada la pelirosa.

Él sonrió satisfecho, todavía no perdía cualidades.

— **¿Y bien? **

Sakura retorció sus manos nerviosa, no podía negarlo, no podía ocultarlo. En algún momento se enterarían, tampoco era algo que podía estar ocultando todo el tiempo.

— **18 de diciembre. —** musitó cohibida.

El Uchiha sonrió ampliamente.

— **¿No piensas decírselo a Sasuke? —** la pregunta era retórica, pero necesitaba saber si era exactamente lo que pensaba.

La Haruno únicamente negó tristemente, y él emitió un suspiro. En verdad era como él pensaba.

— **No te culpo, después de todo se lo merece. —** concedió, sorprendiéndola **—. Es la verdad. No creas que me tiene contento lo que ha hecho, solo ha demostrado lo idiota que es. **

El hombre se encogió de hombros al verla asombrada, Sakura lo miraba totalmente desencajada ante tales palabras. Siendo su familia, lo menos que esperaba de él era que lo defendiera, o que por lo menos la incitara a decirle que estaba embarazada. Que sería padre. Pero no lo mencionó en ningún momento.

— **Uchiha-san… —** llamó quedamente la Haruno, el hombre le prestó atención y esperó a que ella hablara nuevamente **—. Por favor…, no se lo diga a Sasuke… —** suplicó, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación extrema que a Madara le enterneció de alguna manera.

Negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó un salto en el corazón de Sakura y los latidos se dispararon como petardos, temiendo lo peor. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se vio a sí misma, enfrascada en una discusión legal con Sasuke por la custodia de su hijo. No quería eso.

— **No se lo diré. —** dijo él, por fin **—. Porque no se lo merece. Después de todo, él mismo se buscó esto. Pero no significa que esté bien, ¿comprendes eso, Sakura? **

Su voz masculina parsimoniosa le recordaba a su padre, no tenía la calidez paternal e innata, pero se esforzaba por dársela siempre. Porque la amaba. Así se escuchaba Madara en ese momento.

Se sintió regañada. Sin embargo, no por hacer una travesura, sino más bien, por no hacer lo que es correcto. Más, ambos conocían que en ese caso, hacer lo correcto, estaba de más.

— **Lo sé. —** musitó nuevamente la pelirosa, bajando la mirada al suelo con las mejillas arreboladas.

Para Madara, Sakura es como una niña grande, dulce, tierna e inocente. Una mujer que no sabía del mundo, porque nadie se tomó el atrevimiento de mostrárselo. Para él, Sakura es el prototipo de mujer buena, maternal. La que sería una excelente esposa.

Recordó lo que su sobrino una vez: _Sakura es una buena mujer, una excelente esposa. Es el tipo de mujer que te espera en casa con la cena lista. La que tiene pequeños detalles, la que te ayuda aun cuando no sepa nada del tema, de lo que debe hacer. La que te brinda alivio, la que trata de quitarte peso y cargarlo por ti. _

_Es inocente y angelical. El tipo de mujer que jamás te faltaría, porque preferiría sufrir una traición en silencio antes que ser despiadada y devolvértela. _

Itachi tenía razón. De ese tipo de mujeres es Sakura.

Lamentaba tanto que su sobrino menor no tuviera la mínima idea de la joya que desperdició, pero que estaba seguro que otro sí aprovecharía.

— **¿Madara? **

Inesperadamente, la voz femenina y sorprendida de su prima llegó a romper el momento incómodo. Algo que agradecía internamente. El aludido giró sobre su silla de ruedas, y en sus labios se extendió una sensual y animada sonrisa.

— **¡Lian, que gusto verte! —** saludó de forma extrañamente efusiva.

Sakura no entendía por qué razón él se comportaba de tal manera con ellas, pero anteriormente, en las pocas veces que convivió con él. Se le notó bastante reacio y distante con las demás personas, sin embargo, cuando estaba con ellas. Su cambio era total. Ni se le reconocía. Nada que ver con el hombre despiadado de negocios que Sasuke le pintó muchas veces como un ogro.

Seguramente Sasuke lo único que quería era que se mantuviera alejada de su familia, velaba porque se mantuviera fuera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia política. Sobre todo, de su hermano mayor. Itachi.

— **Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. —** saludó su prima con una sonrisa agradable.

Ése hombre precisamente, es otro de los personajes que su prima toleraba.

— **Tenía muchos deseos de verlas, y como sabía que no irían a la hacienda… Pedí que me trajeran aquí. —** reprochó el mayor, simulando molestia. Sin embargo, ambas sabían que no era así.

Lian rió, y ella se sintió aliviada de no tener que seguir con el tema del embarazo, de no tener que mencionar a Sasuke. Porque su corazón se oprimía dentro de su pecho y le falta el aire, el dolor no quería irse y ella aun no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

Porque era su amor, el hombre que amó desde que tenía conocimiento del amor. Ahora dolía, pero sus sentimientos se negaban a dejarlo marchar. Y eso la estaba matando. Le estaba pasando factura y debía centrarse en su hijo, en su vida y en su carrera. La cual aun no despegaba.

Debía pensar en ellos, solo en ellos.

Madara hablaba con Lian, pero se percató de la mirada confundida y deprimente de Sakura. Sabía por lo que pasaba, le sucedió una vez, hace mucho tiempo… La mujer por la que ahora estaba en silla de ruedas, en aquel entonces él no tuvo a nadie que lo sacara de ese abismo en el que se sumió.

Sakura sí, y él se encargaría de que se diera cuenta quien verdaderamente la ama. Eso corría por su cuenta.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza pero bueno, mi inspiración voló en momentos importantes y de ocio. Aun así, espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Bien, alguien me demandó una repuesta por ahí y procedo a responder. Ellie, la información de la historia, o sea, el resumen que aparece ahí es parte del autor y lo escribe como quiere. Es una información ambigua por si no lo has notado, y obviamente Sasuke está involucrado desde un comienzo. Es un personaje importante, podría decirse que pasa a segundo plano, lo que vendría siendo un personaje secundario. Eso para empezar, la información en resumen es ambigua con un único propósito. Generar misterio e interés. Regla de escritor. _

_Y como segundo punto, si te aparece como un Sasuke-Sakura no es culpa mía. Culpa a la página que lo registra como tal. Cuando se publica, en los Characters, es un multi-opcional. Significa que ahí te da la opción de poner cuantos personajes tú creas principales, en este caso son tres. Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. Así que si te aparece como un Sasuke-Sakura es porque no te registra el tercero. El cual por cierto cambié y coloqué primero que Sasuke. Y se supone que quedó así: Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke. En última instancia el que no debería de aparecer ahí es Sasuke. _

_Sin embargo, la página no lo registró como tal. Así que no es culpa mía. Lo rectifiqué hace tiempo y aparece igual, por lo tanto no es mi problema y el reclamo está de más. Sin contar que si lees los apartados, hago las aclaraciones y advertencias correspondientes. Lo que hace que tu acotación no tenga razón de ser. Y solo para que te enteres, si te vas a la página principal de Naruto y pones los personajes, Itachi-Sakura, te aparecerá mi historia y verás a Sasuke como último en la descripción. _

_Querías una respuesta sincera, ahí la tienes. Espero que haya despejado tus dudas. Hasta en otra ocasión. _

_Agradezco a los que leen, los que dejan el apropiado comentario, los que me agregan a favorites y follows. Mil gracias, me hacen tremendamente feliz. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	7. El hubiera no existe

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Angst.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 6

**E**l hubiera no existe.

.

‹‹ _La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en elegir_

_lo que debe olvidarse. ››_

.

Roger Martín du Gard.

* * *

… _Madara… _

_Un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuerpo, desde su espina dorsal hasta sus pies. La lluvia caía, podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas caer en el destrozado vidrio del parabrisas. _

_Su cuerpo atravesó el vidrio, la mitad estaba fuera y la otra dentro del auto. Su torso pegado al capó, su rostro ladeado, sus cabellos negros cayendo en cascada, mojados por la lluvia y la sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Mientras que sus piernas y espalda quedaron aprisionadas entre el asiento y el volante, sentía presión y dolor. _

… _Madara… _

_Su rostro estaba ladeado, su cara ensangrentada con pequeños cortes en toda su faz al haber atravesado el parabrisas con tanta violencia. Algunos vidrios pegados a los cortes, sus ojos negros entreabiertos y nublados. Por el dolor y la lluvia. _

_Borrones, imágenes difuminadas por el dolor y la lluvia. Podía escuchar claramente las sirenas, voces llamándolo, pero él no quería quedarse ahí. _

— _Madara, aun no es tiempo. _

_Aquella dulce y encantadora voz. _

_Vio su imagen, sus hermosos cabellos rojizos. Su dulce sonrisa, su tierna mirada. _

… _Madara… _

.

.

El Uchiha despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada, la frente sudorosa y el corazón latiéndole a mil. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se enderezó en la cama, arrastró sus piernas para colocarse en una posición cómoda.

_Mito. _

Pensó, cerró sus ojos ahogando aquel sentimiento de falta indescifrable.

Culpabilidad y ausencia.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan imprudente en aquella ocasión, si la hubiera escuchado, si hubiese aprendido de aquella experiencia. A lo mejor no estaría en la situación que ahora enfrentaba. Y tal vez, solo tal vez… Él hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentarse a sí mismo y declararle sus sentimientos a aquella mujer de lindos cabellos rojos y hermosa alma. A lo mejor, todo sería diferente.

— Pero el hubiera no existe… — murmuró él.

En la oscura soledad de su habitación, a la nada. A los murmullos del viento y el cantar de los búhos.

Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, en el reloj marcaba las 3:30 am. Soltó un suspiro, eso solo significaba que en lo que restaba de la noche, no pegaría el ojo ni un solo instante.

Resignado se acomodó, sería una larga noche.

.

.

.

Pasó una larga semana, Sakura y Lian regresaron a la capital, curiosamente también Haruka. Aunque según supo la pelirosa, Kakashi y ella tenían un trato, el cual consistía en que se quedaría en la hacienda una temporada y la siguiente iría para terminar sus estudios en Zootecnia y Veterinaria. Lo cual la sorprendió, aunque no esperaba menos de la chica. Se notaba muy inteligente.

Sakura se quedó en el departamento de su prima, aun creyéndose un estorbo para ellos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No tenía trabajo, no tenía dinero y apenas poseía para sus gastos. Lo que le hacía recordar que la cuenta de sus padres pronto se quedaría sin fondos, llevó la mano a su sien derecha y la masajeó ligeramente. Volvió la vista el periódico y comenzó a marcar posibles empleos, muy pocos para su profesión realmente.

El timbre de la residencia sonó.

— ¡Yo voy Sakura! — gritó Haruka.

La pelirosa soltó otro suspiro, se quedó en el sillón mientras continuaba leyendo. Estaba concentrada en tratar de encontrar un empleo para su inexperiencia.

— Ne-Neji-san.

El titubeo en la voz de la albina le llamó la atención, levantó la mirada y no muy lejos, a unos cuantos metros. Se encontraba el castaño de ojos perlados primo de Hinata. El chico medía poco más de metro ochenta y ocho. Enfundado en un elegante traje de diseñador, de cuerpo delgado y atlético, musculoso sin exageraciones.

Neji Hyūga era un chico buenmozo. Su buen físico le atribuía muchas atracciones visuales. Dejó de verlo a él para centrarse en Haruka, tenía el rostro sonrojado y la mirada gacha. Sakura frunció el ceño, jamás le había visto en esas actitudes.

La hermana de Kakashi siempre era alegre y enérgica, muy directa. En ese momento, en cambio, lucía muy pasiva y hasta sumisa. Eso le llamó la atención.

— Hola, Haruka. — lo escuchó saludarla cariñosamente, depositando un beso en su mejilla y ésta le brindó una tímida sonrisa — ¿Sakura está?

Haruka asintió, la Haruno se sintió aun más extraña.

¿Llegó buscándola a ella? ¿Para qué? ¿Para reclamarle por lo que le hizo Tenten, para culparla a ella y su ex marido? Se sintió asustada y llevó las manos hacia su vientre, ligeramente abultado hasta el momento.

— Sakura.

El llamado de la hermana de Kakashi la hizo darse mentalmente una sacudida, frente a ella ya se disponía la figura de Neji, quien la miraba de forma extraña. A lo mejor, algo muy similar a la empatía.

— Neji-san, viene a verte.

— Gracias, Haruka. — articuló el castaño.

Su tono de voz demandó una retirada rápida.

— De nada. — contestó Haruka, dio una rápida y pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

— Hola, Neji. — musitó Sakura.

Se sintió extraña, relativamente extraña. El trato que tuvo con Neji, se limitaba a un saludo, una plática banal de vez en cuando, en el tiempo que coincidían en alguna reunión. Por lo general, cuando se encontraba su prima, Ino, Karin, Naruto y por supuesto, su novia, Tenten.

Si intercambiaron algunas palabras, eran muy pocas. Ya que siempre lo vio como un hombre serio y apartado, de actitud serena y apacible. Pero bastante antisocial. En pocas palabras, podía decirse que no tenían una gran amistad. Solo eran conocidos.

— Siéntate, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó, dejando el periódico a un lado y mirándolo tomar asiento frente a ella.

Sus movimientos y postura, se parecían mucho a las de Itachi Uchiha. No supo porque razón, pero de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Itachi vestido con un elegante y pulcro traje azul, con una corbata de seda turquesa y su impecable camisa blanca. Como la primera vez que lo vio en aquella cena, en _su_ cena de compromiso con Sasuke.

— Quería saber cómo estabas, después de lo que pasó… — habló Neji, dejando el significado de la frase al aire.

Aunque ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Sakura emuló una triste sonrisa y lo miró, tratando de no sentirse tan miserable.

— Sobrevivo, Neji. — dijo finalmente — ¿Y tú?

La pregunta la hizo con una especie de temor, no eran tan amigos como para que indagara tanto sobre su estado y su dolor. Sin embargo, si él se tomó el tiempo para llegar ahí y preguntar, ¿podía hacerlo ella también no?

— Es la primera vez que me traicionan de manera tan descarada. — articuló él, tan estoico como siempre, con sus ojos perla fijos en ella —. Los verdaderos amigos no hacen lo que Sasuke me hizo, y las mujeres que aman de forma incondicional tampoco hacen lo que hizo Tenten. — continúo, a Sakura la atacó un pequeño dolor, en parte se sentía responsable por todo.

A lo mejor si se hubiese preocupado más por Sasuke, si hubiera cedido a todas sus fantasías y peticiones en la cama, lo hubiese tenido contento y no tendría que buscar por fuera de casa lo que su mujer no era capaz de darle. Pero como dicen, el hubiera no existe.

— Pero… Estoy igual que tú, sobrevivo. — finalizó el castaño.

Sakura asintió, comprensiva. Hubo un minuto de silencio, ninguno dijo nada. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando el chico Hyūga se presentó ahí, lo hizo con la única y firme intención de saber cómo se encontraba Sakura Haruno. ¿Por qué?, porque aunque no tenían una relación muy estrecha, por su prima sabía que la pelirosa era una chica frágil, decente y humilde. Con buenos valores morales y con mucha inocencia aun encima.

Tenía que atender a lo que Itachi Uchiha solía decirle a su hermano, _cualquier hombre estaría encantando de estar en tu lugar con una mujer como Sakura. _Se lo dijo en más de una ocasión, ¿qué decía Sasuke?

_Sakura solo es una campesina mojigata que no sabe nada de la vida, aunque en la cama por lo menos me funciona. _

Un comentario déspota y machista, a su parecer. Ellos tenían una perspectiva diferente de la chica Haruno. Sin embargo, Neji Hyūga, jamás esperó encontrarse con Haruka Hatake. La linda chica de cabellos albinos y mirada soñadora e inocente, la hermana menor de Kakashi Hatake. Hijo del importante empresario Sakumo Hatake y muy cordiales amigos de sus padres y familiares.

Para Neji, el contacto con la menor de los Hatake, siempre fue enérgico y reconfortante. Fresco y agradable, por eso verla le subió un poco el ánimo. Desvió un poco la mirada, un anuncio en el periódico le llamó la atención. Estaba marcado varias veces en un círculo un poco deforme.

Lo tomó bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien lo contempló alarmada.

"_Plaza para enfermeras en turno de noche en el hospital occidental. _

_Sueldo base, más prestaciones. _

_Sin experiencia…"_

Dejó de leer, elevó la mirada. Los atentos ojos jade lo observaban un tanto avergonzados, lo que jugaba con su sonrojo.

— ¿Estás buscando trabajo?

En sí, la pregunta era retórica, pero debía hacerla por educación. La pelirosada asintió abochornada, retorció las manos en su regazo con nerviosismo.

— Este es un mal hospital. La paga es mala y el servicio es terrible, hemos recibido muchas demandas por mala praxis de ahí.

La información que acababa de darle Neji le hizo colocar una expresión de angustia en su rostro, y su sueño de trabajo se iba por el gráznate.

— Vaya, no creí que fuese tan terrible el servicio médico hoy.

— Es uno de los quince malos hospitales de este país, el peor puedo asegurarte. — respondió el castaño — ¿Por qué no le pides a Lian que te ayude a entrar en el Hospital General? Estoy seguro que te ayudaría.

Oh, sí. Era una pregunta que llevaba haciéndose así misma desde hace semanas, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Ah sí, por aquello que solemos llamar orgullo.

— Bueno… No quiero molestarla y no sería justo, ya suficiente tiene con tenerme aquí como para que también le pida que me ayude a conseguir trabajo. — murmuró.

Neji la miró sorprendido, demasiada modestia aun con la propia familia. En su medio, si se puede conseguir con familia o amistad, no importa, no hay vergüenza suficiente ni palabras menos. Lo piden o lo exigen, así sin más.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, tengo un amigo ahí. — ofreció.

Sakura abrió los ojos y luego exclamó con alarma.

— ¡No, no, no, no Neji, no es necesario! Yo no…

Él castaño le sonrió, de forma despreocupada y sincera, causándole un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta.

Dicho eso, lo miró tomar su teléfono celular de dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Seguido lo escuchó levantarse y decir frases sueltas.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada.

Pero se lo agradecía, grandemente.

Bien, esa misma tarde después de que el Hyūga se fuera, recibió una llamada del Hospital General con una propuesta de trabajo. Diciéndole que tenían una vacante en enfermería, en el área pediátrica y obstetricia. Preguntaron si podía presentarse el siguiente día para finiquitar algunos términos y ella no pudo decir que no, necesitaba el trabajo. Y ese hospital era uno de los mejores en toda la nación.

Aceptó la entrevista, sabía que aceptaría el trabajo. Solo era una mera formalidad. Se lo agradecería a Neji de por vida.

.

.

.

Neji Hyūga, no siempre se caracterizó como un hombre enamoradizo. No. Al contrario. Siempre lo catalogaron como un _cubo de hielo_. Ese fue el sobrenombre que se ganó en la escuela, en la universidad y posteriormente en su trabajo. Era despiadado cuando quería, en los tribunales era uno de los mejores.

Como abogado, aprendió a serlo. Aprendió a esconder sus sentimientos, a mantenerse al margen y en control de las situaciones. No salirse de su límite, no invadir su espacio personal… Hasta que llegó aquella mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolate que puso de cabeza su mundo.

Y el Neji Hyūga, _el cubo de hielo_. Se perdió. Su personalidad transmutó, dejó de ser aquel hombre en control y pasó a ser un pelele. Un idiota enamorado, que no sabía vivir sin aquella mujer. Que no podía pasar un minuto sin saber de su bienestar, cuando no le contestaba las llamadas se pensaba lo peor. Sin embargo, su parte racional y aun en control hacía su aparición, recordándole lo estúpido que era por pensar cada tontería. Y recordarle a sí mismo que Tenten era una mujer independiente, que trabajaba para sostenerse. Que no lo necesitaba, que no quería su dinero y por eso lo amaba a él, solamente a él.

Vaya tontería, ¿qué Tenten lo amaba solo a él?

Se rió solo ante el funesto y devastador pensamiento, de que ésa mujer lo amaba o lo amó en algún momento. Lo que ella buscaba era al mejor postor, al que pudiera darle todo lo que quería fácilmente y con la rapidez de un rayo. Él no quería eso, deseaba esperar y estar lo suficientemente seguro del paso que daría. Tenten no, ella lo quería todo para el momento. En el instante. Y para eso existía Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue un simple intercambio, además del placer…

Aunque él todavía tenía la duda de ese bebé, algo muy dentro de sí, le decía que ese niño que la mujer esperaba no era del Uchiha menor, era suyo. No obstante, nada podía hacer, de momento por lo menos.

— Nii-san. — escuchó la débil voz de su prima Hinata.

Levantó el rostro y la miró, aun con las manos entrelazadas tapando su boca. La chica de cabellos oscuros con destellos azulados se sonrojó levemente, ante la mirada penetrante de su primo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

— Pa-Papá te espera en la sala de juntas, dice que es urgente. — respondió, titubeante como siempre.

— Voy enseguida. — dijo él, cortante y frío, como era habitualmente.

O como se volvió luego de descubrir del engaño del que fue víctima, de los meses que pasó con aquella mujer, en su cama, haciéndole el amor; mientras que después se iba a retozar entre las sábanas de otro en cuanto él se daba la vuelta.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a Tenten, era el hecho de haberle devuelto su personalidad. No la misma, seguramente duplicada. Y el hecho de volver a tener aquella desconfianza, a no volver a creer en las mujeres.

Por lo menos. No en todas.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, como que me he tardado con la actualización de esta historia ¿no? Sí, lo sé y lo siento, pero andaba hilvanando ideas y de paso, no dándole solo protagonismo a Sakura e Itachi, sino también a todos los involucrados en la traición. Y Neji no podía faltar siendo uno de los afectados ¿no creen? A las fanáticas, les gustará que diera señales de vida nuestro castaño favorito. Por otro lado, creo que la última que me dejó expresa su duda acerca de Madara, ya se va aclarando el panorama ¿o todavía no? Poco a poco sabrán que pasó con él, su historia es también triste como las demás. A lo mejor un poco más cruel.  
_

_MarianitaUchiha, sabes que comprendo perfectamente tu escazo tiempo, lo sé muy bien, no te preocupes comenta cuando puedas. Siempre y cuando sean comentarios largos y explicativos, a los que ya estoy acostumbrada y me encantan. Y tienes razón, Madara se las sabe de todas, todas. Tú al igual que la usuaria anterior ya más o menos saben por donde va la situación de Madara, y ya verás como será nuestro celestino Madara. Llegará hasta a ser muy divertido. _

_Crimela, sabes que tus comentarios en mis historias me hacen sumamente feliz, los adoro al igual que los de Marianita. Oh, ya verás cual será la reacción de Itachi, cómo, cuándo y dónde se enterará del estado de Sakura. Será muy bueno, o eso espero. Y como has dicho, se vale la pena soñar, y bueno, a ti también se van aclarando las ideas con respecto a Madara. _

_Sin más me despido, agradezco de todo corazón a los que leen, me agregan a follows y favorites, también a los que dejan su apropiado comentario. Un millón de gracias, me hacen inmensamente feliz. _

_Cuídense mucho. Un abrazo y un beso. _


End file.
